10 Unforgettable Dates
by azurelegance
Summary: Sakura is tricked into going on a TV Dating Show... Ten Guys. Ten Unforgettable Dates. SakuX? Mentions of: Shikaino and Leeten. ::complete::
1. INO PIG!

YAY! A brand spanking new story from lalalagirlie! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine in any form… except this story.

* * *

Chapter One: INO-PIG!

Dear diary,

My name is Sakura Haruno. I am seventeen years old and currently a jonin.

It's been a year since the great Uchiha Sasuke returned to Konoha. He was forcefully brought back to Konoha and my friend Naruto and I convinced him to stay… It was simple actually; we told him that Itachi (his older brother) is after Naruto so he'd have a better chance to get to him if he stayed in konoha with Naruto. I've liked Sasuke for years now… but… it seems like it'll never happen... Got to go! Sweet dreams!

-Sakura Haruno

Sakura sighed as she closed her new bubblegum pink journal; it had a lock and everything. Her parents bought it for her a month ago, but was to busy to write anything in it. Sakura turned off her lamp and fell back onto her bed looking up at the light shining through the window.

"I really wish that I would get a sign or something… to tell me if I still have a chance." Sakura thought.

With that, Sakura fell asleep silently. Little did she know, a shooting star passed her window…

* * *

Next Morning

Sakura was on her way to the hokage's office when Ino happily skipped to Sakura.

"Sakura! Guess what?" Ino said singy-songy.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"You won!" Ino giggled.

"Won?! YES!!!!!!" Sakura celebrated.

"Um… Ino, what did I win?" Sakura muttered.

"Duh silly! Like ten months ago I sent in a tape of you doing embarrassing things like fall, trip, get dumped by Sasuke, you know the usual. To a show shooting in Konoha called "Ten Unforgettable dates" and the people supposedly agreed that you were really pathetic… So they picked you to be on the show out of pity!"

Sakura gave Ino a death glare.

"…Which results in…?" Sakura asked in monotone.

"You're gonna be on "Ten Unforgettable Dates!"

"……………………………………." Sakura clenched her fists, "INO-PIG WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

* * *

(A few moments later)

"So, what's this show about?" Sakura interrogated.

"Oh yeah, you'll go on a date with ten random guys, and for one hour each night, a camera-man will follow you around secretly, okay?"

"Wait, what hour?"

"Oh some random hour of the day"

"Nice…" said Sakura.

"When does this "show" start?"

"Tonight silly! Be at this address at five o'clock and you'll be on live!" Ino handed Sakura the address.

Major sweat drop.

"Don't worry Sakura! I'll tell everyone to watch it! It's on channel 25! Bye!" Ino said while running off to tell the world.

"Groan, I guess I have no choice." Sakura mumbled.

( Five Sakura arrives at Hollystoneset Avenue)

"Here we go…" Sakura gulped as she makes her way to the stage

**LIVE** on CHANNEL 25

The popular show that everyone loves

"10 Unforgettable Dates!"

With the host- Jiraiya-sama!

"Hey everyone! Today our special guest will be none other than the beautiful medic-nin and apprentice of Tsunade.

Jiraiya points to an arch when Sakura walks through half smiling.

Jiraiya sits down on a red armchair while Sakura sits on red loveseat across from him.

"So Sakura, on this show and the next ten days, you'll be on ten very special dates with ten lucky guys, you ready for it?" Jiraiya asked.

"Err… I hope…" Sakura replied while nervously smiling.

"_I'm going to kill that pig!" Thought Sakura._

"Now spin that giant roulette!" Jiraiya commanded.

(Drumroll)

Click.Click..Click…..Click

It stopped.

Oh! I guess that's him, our very lucky contestant. None other than…

Shikamaru Nara!

"What!" Sakura exclaimed.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Huh?" Shikamaru said shocked.

"That's right folks, since everyone in Konoha is watching this, Shikamaru you lucky deer, you get to take Sakura to _My Amour _the luxurious restaurant!" 

Ino stared at the TV in disbelief. Ino couldn't believe she was bothered by this.

Until next time Konoha, we'll get to hear about and watch their date tomorrow at five so don't forget to watch!"

* * *

This fanfic is purely just for fun, and yes it does have a pairing.

Reviews are appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

List- Guys in the Contest

1.Shikamaru Nara

2.?

3.?

4.?

5.?

6.?

7.?

8.?

9.?

10.?

Next time on 10 Unforgettable Dates:

Deer Soup!


	2. Deer Soup

Disclaimer: Naruto Kishimoto….

Hey guys, well I had this chapter finished about two weeks ago… but I wasn't able to type it up... At least it's here now… heh..heh..heh (sweat drop)

* * *

Chapter Two: Deer Soup

(After the show stopped airing)

"Jiraiya-sama, what are you doing as the host?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, haha, I just owed Tsunade a favor that's all" Chuckled Jiraiya.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura blinked.

* * *

(Flashback) 

"_You called Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked while walking through the doorway._

"_Yeah, Well I have a bit a favor to ask of you…" Tsunade said, "How do I say this…, can you host a TV show for me? It's called __Ten Unforgettable Dates__..." _

"_What? That dating show? That's usually not your style Tsunade." Jiraiya said while smirking._

"_I know…but the producers of the show, sent me a tape that was sent in as a potential contestant, you'll never guess who," Tsunade replied._

"_Really? Is it…Shino? Because that guy seems like desperate. I think one time I saw him in the woods seeking comfort from his bugs and ughh you would not want to see what I sa-"_

"_Jiraiya!" Tsunade interrupted, "It was Sakura! I mean the return address was not hers, but Ino's. Maybe she sent it in…Oh! I understand, really, because lately Sakura has been pretty depressed. Maybe this will be a good experience for her…I…think…"_

"_(Chuckles) So you want me to host the show for Sakura?"_

"_I guess you could say that," grinned Tsunade._

* * *

"…That's strange…" Sakura thought. 

"Anyways, how do you know that Shikamaru will get the message?" Sakura beckoned.

"Everyone in Konoha was ordered to watch, by Tsunade…and Ino of course." Jiraiya grinned.

"Why, Tsunade-sama, why!" Sakura slowly drooped down to the floor.

"…And we gave him a call a minute ago, giving him your address, you better hurry and get dressed!"

"(groan)…"

"Oh yeah, Sakura since you're new and never heard of this show before, here's the complete information on the show," Jiraiya said while handing her a sheet of paper.

* * *

Dear Sakura Haruno, 

On this letter, there will be the complete information on what will happen on the show for the next eleven days.

You will go on ten dates with ten different guys meaning that you'll be on our show for eleven days

At one point of each date, you will be recorded for about an hour- without you or that person's knowing. Advice: Be Careful.

The show after that date, will air certain scenes of that date. While you sit next to the person you went out with- which includes the host asking you questions about the date.

At the end of a pan of ten days, you will have to list the best to the worst days 1-10, which will show on the air the next day. The best, gets the honor to be the hokage of the day (a generous present that Tsunade included), and the worst date will have to go on a date with a certain male who has been looking for comfort from young men for a long time.(They will show- that date- on the television the next day) That is all.

Sincerely,

The Main Director and Producer,

_Masashi Kishimoto_

(A/N: AND NO HE DID NOT REALLY WRITE THIS…)

* * *

"Wow…that punishment is harsh…" Sakura said while looking at the paper in awe. 

"Well, I better go get ready…" Sakura resolved.

* * *

(At Seven o'clock) 

"Ding-Dong!" The door bell rang.

"Coming!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura rushed to the door.

"Hey Sakura…" Shikamaru mumbled as he looked at the floor.

He slowly looked up and saw that Sakura was absolutely stunning. She wore a red dress that showed her back. It ended at her knees. Sakura had her hair up in a neat bun.

"Hey Shikamaru! Kind of crazy, huh?" Skaura laughed.

"Yeah…"Shikamaru answered.

"Not too beautiful, not too ugly, I said… Note to self: Cross off Sakura on the potential wives..." Shikamaru thought.

Shikamaru and Sakura finally arrived at _My Amour. _They were seated and are currently ordering their dinner…

"I'll take the pasta Amour… and you Shikamaru?' Sakura ordered to the waiter.

"Uhhh…I'll have the same please," Shikamaru said.

"That's fine; will you have salad or soup?" The waiter questioned.

"Umm… I'll go with the salad," Sakura replied.

"I'll take the soup," Shikamaru answered.

"It'll be right out," the waiter said with a huge grin.

"So Shikamaru, we're you surprised when you got picked?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…, anyways why are you on this dating show anyways?" Shikamaru asked back.

"I'll give you a hint, I-N-O," Sakura grumbled.

"Oh, that troublesome girl," Shikamaru said while shaking his head.

Just then the soup and salad came out.

"Here you guys are!"

"Thanks" Shika and Sakura said in unison.

Shikamaru tasted his soup.

"Hmmm… This is delicious, hey waiter, what is this soup called?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh that," the waiter said while grinding parmesan on Sakura's salad," That's our specialty, grinded deer horns, and the beef is deer meat, Deer Soup!"

"Deer soup you say, well tha-"Shika stopped suddenly.

"DEER SOUP! OMGOD!" Shikamaru spazzed.

All of the sudden Shikamaru spit soup all over the nice, red carpet.

"Shikamaru! What are you doing?" Sakura shouted.

"I can't help it! It's like eating my own kind! I'm a cannibal!!! Ew, Ew, Ew!!!" Shikamaru said with his eyes bulging out like bug on weed.

Shikamaru finally stopped spazzing and looked around.

EVERYONE was staring… All you could hear is a fork dropping on a plate and a baby crying.

"Uh… I think it's time to go…" Shikamaru said blushing ten shades of red.

"Ok!" Sakura quickly agreed.

* * *

(At Sakura's house) 

"Well… sorry I kind of spazzed it's just that…you know…" Shika explained.

"It's ok, but I thought you were used to using deer horns, I mean for Tsunade-sama's medicine and all?" Sakura questioned.

"I know, but we always used it for only medicine AND that "restaurant" put in deer meat…"

"Oh…"

"Well good night Shikamaru! Regardless of the "soup" incident, I had fun!" Sakura smiled brightly.

"Um… Than-"

Sakura pecked Shikamaru on the cheek.

"See you soon!" Sakura waved goodbye.

"Yeah…see you soon" Shikamaru murmured while he was still dazed.

* * *

(Next Day) 

"We're back on "Ten Unforgettable dates" and let me tell you, last night with Shikamaru Nara was not a night to forget!" Jiraiya smiled.

"Sitting across from me is our very own Sakura Haruno. So Sakura, how will you feel if I brought out Shikamaru right now?"

"Uh… ok I guess," Sakura laughed.

And then came our very deer-soup-shouter, who sat next to Sakura.

"So Shikamaru, did you have a good time last night?"

"Uhh, yeah," Shikamaru said uneasy.

"How about you Sakura?" Jiraiya asked mischievously.

"Umm, it was nice." Sakura gave a fake smile.

"Let's see for ourselves!" Jiraiya said while pointing at a moving projector screen coming out of the ceiling.

They dimmed the lights and a video came on the screen.

"DEER SOUP! OMGOD!"

" Pffffffffffft"

There was spit and meat chunks on the red colored carpet.

Rewind.

"DEER SOUP! OMGOD!"

" Pffffffffffft"

Replay, replay, replay.

Then it skipped to the scene where everyone was looking at him.

"Uhh… I think it's time to go…"

"Ok!"

THEN, it showed an awkward, silent walk home. Finally, it showed where Sakura pecked Shikamaru on the cheek.

"Oooo" The audience teased, "At that time the lights switched back on.

"Wow, what an I-N-T-R-E-S-T-I-N-G evening…" Jiraiya grinned like Gai and Lee.

The audience laughed while Sakura and Shikamaru slide down the sofa.

* * *

Meanwhile. 

"NANI! Sakura-chan kissed Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled in jealousy.

'Hn…" Sasuke said coolly, but was actually fixated on the tv.

Ino just stared at the TV. In awe. It felt like her heart was shattered into millions of tiny pieces stepped on by Sakura's shoes.

"Whoohoo! Go Shikamaru!" Chouji Celebrated.

"Quiet Chouji!!!" Everyone said in unison.

"Moving on, now's the time to pick a new contestant, spin that wheel!" He pointed towards two beautiful girls.

Click.click.click.click..Click….click……….click!

"There he is our lucky guy is none other than Kiba Inuzuka!!"

Shikamaru and Sakura sat there with their jaws wide open.

* * *

Whew, long chapter! Haha shika-deer soup XD reviews are appreciated!

**Oh and btw, after the ten dates i've written, there will be a contest on who's the best and the worst, by voting... and MAYBE that winner will be also the winner of Sakura's heart (cough hint hint cough) **

Next time on: **Ten Unforgettable Dates-**

**Doggie Style!? ** Don't worry, it's just the name. lol


	3. Doggie Style!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N wow, I'm sorry for the late update, I've been crazy busy… Haha I love the name, you'll see why I named it this.

Chapter 3: Doggie Style?!

* * *

"_Kiba, Kiba, Kiba…"_ Sakura thought, _"I can't believe we're going to the beach tomorrow."_

Sakura walked down through downtown Konoha and she didn't notice it but EVERYONE was staring at her. She went into Ichiraku and ordered a big bowl of bbq ramen.

"_Wow, I must be out of my mind. I mean look at me; I'm at Ichiraku, eating ramen, by myself." _

"Sakura-chan!" a voice called.

Sakura quickly turned around.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here? I've never seen you here alone before…" Naruto asked while tilting his head like a confused puppy.

"Oh… I just have a lot on my mind," Sakura weakly smiled.

"Uhh… Sakura-chan… I have a question…"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you kiss Shikamaru?" Naruto looked troubled.

"Oh… that. That was just a goodbye kiss! I mean I guess it's no big deal. I kind of felt bad for what happened before so… yeah" Sakura explained.

"I have another question, Sakura-chan," Naruto still looked troubled and serious.

"If… I leave right now… will you kiss me goodbye…?"

(A/N AWWWWWWW! Wow I'm a mood killer XD)

"N-Naruto… I…" Sakura Hesitated. She didn't know what to say because Naruto lookeddead serious, a rare moment.

"Wow, that's the lamest pick-up line I've heard today," someone interrupted.

They turned around and exchanged glances at a traitor… I mean comrade :D

Uchiha Sasuke; the avenger, the traitor, the snake, the handsome, the wanted,.. The first love of Sakura Haruno.

"… _And I've heard about a million pickup lines from my crazy fan girls, and ten million more from Karin…" _Thought Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura was surprised. (She dropped the kun when he returned.)

"TEME! You ruined our bonding moment!" Naruto glared furiously towards the sharingan user.

"Baka, you're "bonding" was nothing," Sasuke didn't show it but he was angry that Sakura didn't turn Naruto down as usual, like before he left Konoha. In fact, how close Naruto and Sakura got bothered him. Sometimes, the look in their eyes showed more than friendship, more on Naruto's part though.

"Sakura, why are you on this show," Sasuke asked but it sounded more like a demand.

"Ino-pig set me up," Sakura sweat dropped.

"_One more reason not to like her,"_ Sasuke thought.

"Well, I better go and rest up, I've got a big day ahead of me," Sakura said while paying the Ichiraku man.

"Bye Naruto… Sasuke," Sakura waved goodbye.

(At noon)

Sakura was almost ready to leave. She was wearing a black bathing suit, a bikini actually. It had a cute design of white and pink hearts on the top and her butt, but not overdoing it. Sakura then threw on short shorts and a baggy shirt that said "Beach Bunny".

"_Well, time to meet Kiba at the beach."_

"Wow, not a cloud in the sky!" Sakura said in awe.

"Sakura," Kiba greeted. Sakura looked back down and saw a very cute, topless Kiba.

"Wow, he has a nice body,"

TWO WORDS: Six pack

"Hey Kiba! Huh? Where's Akamaru?"

"Oh my sister is taking care of him, she thought that he would get in the way…" grumbled Kiba.

"Oh…"

They walked down the nice, not-crowded beach… strange.

"Come on Sakura, Let's go into the water!" Kiba exclaimed.

He sure was happy today.

"Ok!" Sakura agreed.

They ran down into the cold water, jumping in.

"Brr… it's cold" Sakura shivered.

"I think it's perfect!" Kiba smiled, "come-on Sakura I'll show you how to do it DOGGIE STYLE!!!"

Wow…. He said that REALLY loud.

Dead silence.

…

…

…

Kiba looked around at the few people around and saw that they were snickering.

"Uhh… heh heh, N-no! That just came out wrong!"

"_Man, I think this show is cursed! Shikamaru and now Kiba!" _

(Few hours go by.)

Sakura and Kiba sat down by a campfire while looking at the horizon. There was a beautiful sunset still without a cloud in sight.

"Wow, I had a great time today Kiba!"

"Ha-ha you're saying that like the day's over!

"_Wow Kiba is so much fun!"_ Sakura happily thought.

"_Not to mention his fine body!" _Inner Sakura added.

"What the-… I thought I got rid of you in part one!"

"_Well too bad! You can't win them all!" _

"…Sakura I have a question…"

Kiba leaned towards Sakura's face only an inch away. Sakura started to blush madly.

"Do … you…" Kiba said in a low seductive voice.

"…what..?" Sakura gulped.

"Do.. you.. WANNA PLAY VOLLEYBALL?!" Kiba exclaimed.

Sakura completely fell over.

"Huh? Sakura did you just pass out! Oh no! I made Sakura pass out! Oh crap she'll be SO pissed when she wakes up OH SNAP!" Panicked Kiba.

Sakura quickly got up and twitched her eyebrows. "…I'm fine Kiba…" Sakura confirmed still twitching.

Sakura and Kiba were playing against two strangers named Narihime and Yumi, both girls (Yes they're from Here With Me my other story).

It was an intense game and surprisingly Sakura was good.

It was Kiba's turn to serve.

"Ok!" Kiba yelled.

He threw the ball in the air, and then brought back his hand as far as he could. BANG! Kiba hit the ball so hard that it stung his hand.

"Great shot Kiba!" Narihime said, "But you just made your teammate faint."

The two girls laughed their heads off while walking away.

"Huh?" Kiba was too busy looking at his stinging hand to see Sakura laying on the sand head down and the volleyball two feet away from her.

"OMG! Sakura! Are you conscious?"

No reply.

Then he saw red sand around and a little on her hair.

"OMG! I think I just killed Sakura Haruno!" Kiba started to run back and forth like a crazy man. _"Naruto, Sasuke, and Tsunade will MURDER ME_!"

"KI-BA!" Sakura yelled through the sand.

Kiba stopped and looked at Sakura. She slowly lifted her head string at Kiba, "I'm fine Kiba!"

That made it worse, there was red all over her face. "OMG!" Kiba's eye's widened.

"OMFG! Sakura's comeback to haunt me! #&$#($#! "

"KIBA!!"

Kiba stopped yelling.

"It's ketchup! From the hotdog my face fell in from the volleyball!" Sakura explained.

Sakura got up and wiped her face in the water while Kiba felt really stupid.

(Thirty minutes later)

"Sorry about that Sakura, heh…, kind of awkward."

"It's ok Kiba," Sakura smiled sweetly, "Just don't freak out anymore."

They were back at the campfire and it was pitch-black and no one was on the beach except Sakura and Kiba.

"Sakura," Kiba called.

"Yeah?" Sakura answered.

"You know how two days ago you went out with Shikamaru…, did you like it?"

"Well I wouldn't actually say "like it"…" Sakura chuckled.

They laughed.

"You know… at the end… how you kissed him…"

"(Groan) I just told Naruto this," Sakura said, "It wasn't a kiss-kiss, it was just a you know, goodbye kiss."

"Oh, well," Kiba smiled.

"…I have to go!" Kiba suddenly said.

Kiba got up and started walking towards the cars.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm leaving so this is goodbye….. can I get a kiss?"

Sweatdrop.

Same flipping pick up line.

"Uh um, do you, like, really want one?" Sakura hesitated

"If you want one," smirked a confident Kiba.

(Smooch)

Kiba looked surprised, she actually pecked him on the lips!

"Wow, he is kinda cute…" Sakura blushed.

"O-Ok, I'll just, g-go now!!" Kiba turned on his heels walking towards his car.

(THUD)

He tripped, Smooth Kiba!

"Wow, she's…. absolutely beautiful…"

* * *

LOL! I love picking on Kiba XD Haha yeah, Sakura forgot all about the show that day… wait until she see her punishment when she gets back! LOL Sakura seems to have forgotten about Sasuke, will she love Kiba?

-1Shikamaru Nara

-2 Kiba Inuzuka

-3 ??

-4 ??

-5 ??

-6 ??

-7 ??

-8 ??

-9 ??

-10 ??

Next time on 10 Unforgettable Dates : A Silly Day and the Next Contestant!


	4. A Silly Day and the Next Contestant!

A/N Hey guys! Excited about the new chapter of 10 Unforgettable Dates? I am I love writing this story; it amuses me to no end XD. I've been feeling a bit rushed with writing all the dates so I decided that we should take a quick breather, and here it is! This chapter is not the new date but it will end with the next contestant! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Property of Masashi Kishimoto-san )

* * *

Chapter 4: A Silly Day and the Next Contestant

The warm light seeped through the window, waking the pink-haired beauty from her good night's rest. Sakura quickly got up and made her way to the bathroom, she had enjoyed her time with the Inuzuka from last night. She had to admit Kiba was attractive and nice, and he's **never** boring. The thought of Kiba made her giggle, the hilarious situations the two of them went through the other night… Even though at the time it wasn't so amusing. Sakura went to her room to gather her medical supplies and headed for work.

03099312200004229310109303289306239313847091738924071741897493072148934

(At the Konoha Hospital)

Sakura walked casually through the building's doors, not suspecting of what lied ahead of her…

"Sakura!!" Tsunade called.

"Hai?!" Sakura responded confusingly.

"Where were you last night?! You were not on the show! We had to watch Jiraiya talk about Icha Icha Paradise for half an hour!" Tsunade fumed.

"I-I forgot Tsunade-sama…" Sakura looked down in shame.

"Tch," Tsunade looked away clearly miffed, "well I guess it's Inuzuka's fault as well…"

"But seriously, what were you two up to? Tsunade eyeballed Sakura.

"Nothing like that! I went to the beach with Kiba that's all! He was actually pretty fun and I had a good time…"

"Well I'm happy for you, really. But imagine what Jiraiya has in store for you… Even though you gave him publicity for the books. Knowing him, he'll punish you on live television, so make sure you don't embarrass yourself."

"Sighh, I guess I'll just have to deal with it," Sakura said a bit gloomy.

"Don't worry, just be careful of what you say, okay?" Tsunade assured.

"Got it."

111237094879089838384789371087877783704187382473894718078972343333434348

(Around two in the evening)

Sakura had just gotten off of work; Tsunade was not easy on her today. Lately a lot of ninjas were returning from their missions injured, so the Konoha hospital was filled with patients. Sakura went down the street completely depleted of chakra; she was thoroughly exhausted. As she managed to drag her feet to the team seven meeting spot, she noticed that Naruto and Sasuke were already there.

"Naruto, Sasuke? I didn't know we had a meeting today…?"

"Oh hi Sakura-chan! We don't! We were just looking for you… where were you last night? Jiraiya wouldn't stop talking about his perverted book…"

"Oh… yeah about that, I kind of forgot about that…"

Sakura noticed Sasuke hasn't said a word since she has arrived; he was kind of staring at her.

"Hi Sasuke, what's wrong? You seem quiet."

Doy, Sasuke is and was always quiet. He gave Sakura a blank look, "Hm… I guess I'm kind of tired…"

Sakura nodded and turned around… then she saw it. Hinata was behind the tree!

"…Hinata-chan?" Sakura called out.

You could hear a small "Eep" and out came the Hyuuga heiress. She was blushing quite madly and started to walk to Sakura and the gang.

"Oh Hinata-chan! What are you doing here?" Asked Sakura.

"U-um… I actually came here to meet with Kiba and Shino…"

"Here? When did team 8 start meeting in this spot?"

"Shino decided upon it, actually…"

That was Shino's and Kiba's cue, you could see off into the far distance that three figures were walking straight towards them. Sakura started to think of the events that took place yesterday and she started to get embarrassed. She blushed deeply and quickly walked behind Naruto and Sasuke.

"Oi…Sakura-chan, what are you doing?"

"Um….."

"Hinata, sorry we took so long. The meeting took longer than expected," Kiba noticed Naruto and Sasuke, "Hey you guys, what are you doing here?"

"This is team seven's spot," Naruto sweatdropped.

Kiba looked closer and saw someone shorter than the two of them behind them. He leaned to the right to get a closer look and saw that the person had pink hair…

"…_Sakura?" _

Kiba slightly blushed and called out, "Sakura? Is that you?"

Sakura came out of her "great" hiding spot and greeted the boy.

"Hey, Kiba-kun!"

At that moment, everyone looked towards Sakura.

"_Kiba-KUN!?!"Naruto thought. "What the heck happened last night?! First they missed the show and now this?! I'm gonna kill that bastard!"_

"_Oh so she calls him Kiba-kun and she refers to me as Sasuke… What the hell…?"_

Kiba looked away blushing as Sakura did the same, she'd just realized what came out of her mouth. Kiba then tried to change the conversation.

"So Hinata, what was it that you wanted to talk to us about?"

"…Oh, we have a mission starting tomorrow, it's pretty dangerous and the Hokage-sama said to get ready tonight."

"Alright, that's it?" Shino questioned.

"Yeah…" Hinata confirmed.

Hinata and Shino waved goodbye, for they had a meeting to attend to… however Kiba was a different story.

"…Sakura… do you want to take a walk with me?" Kiba scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Sure," Sakura smiled.

Sakura bid farewell to the two confused boys in front of her and ran off with Kiba.

"Kiba!!! Grrrrrr! Sasuke, join up with me! We have to protect my cherry blossom!"

"Your Sakura? Tch, I don't think so," Sasuke huffed.

"Fine! Our Sakura, are you happy now teme? Now are you going to team up with me and follow those two or are you going to sit around and do nothing all day?!" Naruto teased.

"…" Sasuke turned away then quickly nodded his head.

"_Hehehe"_

187034891740982374089173298470298478956589724897328402894708973208743081

"So Kiba, did you want to talk about something?" Sakura asked.

"Not really, I just wanted to see you," Kiba smiled sweetly.

Sakura blushed slightly… was she falling for Kiba? No, that's not possible… is it? Sakura herself was not sure.

"Psstt, Teme, can you get a good look at her?" Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"Yeah."

Sasuke and Naruto were up in a tree, spying on Kiba and Sakura… They were by the river just talking. Suddenly, Sasuke saw Sakura faintly blush! What was this dog boy doing to _his_ Sakura? Oh no, did he just say _his_ Sakura?!

"_The world is ending, yep that explains it." _Sasuke thought while nodding. No other solution was as probable as this one.

"Oi! Teme! You fucking dropped the binoculars! What's worse is that Kiba and Sakura are now looking at it! WAY TO GO!" Naruto silent clapped.

"Kuso!" Sasuke cursed kind of loud.

With that, Kiba and Sakura looked up into the tree. Wide-eyed and confused, Sakura called out to them.

"…Naruto and Sasuke? What are you two doing…?'

"Uhhh… we have a perfectly good explanation why we're up in a tree with binoculars!" Naruto said quickly, "you see, Sasuke here didn't believe that you could see past the hokage's tower from here so I tried to show him…"

"And I was right, you_can't_ see past the fucking tower. Way to waste my time loser," Sasuke played along.

Okay, that sounded legitimate. Now the two ninjas were fighting… in the tree. Sakura and Kiba just watched them mindlessly, and strangely it was kind of entertaining… Eventually, Sakura and Kiba walked off, now the two losers were just embarrassing. Fighting with one-word comebacks; Naruto's didn't make sense, and Sasuke just said the same things in different format.

"Teme"

"Moron"

"Bastard"

"Brainless"

"Mother "

"Stupid"

"Fuck!"

"Baka"

After a while, Sasuke and Naruto realized that Kiba and Sakura were now gone. Sasuke looked miffed while Naruto was just pissed off. No way in hell, were they going to lose to Kiba! Not in a million years. Sasuke and Naruto ran down Konoha searching for them. And finally, they had luck. They found Kiba and Sakura at Ino's flower store.

"Heyyy Sakura! What's up?" Ino said but was secretly sad about the date with Shikamaru.

"Oh you know, hanging out with Kiba here," Sakura smiled.

Kiba waved slightly while he let his ginormous dog smell the flowers. Ino looked at Sakura, then at Kiba.

"Hmm… so you two had a date yesterday, how was it?" Ino asked suspiciously, "And you didn't come to the show… what were you two up too?"

Sakura and Kiba looked at each other awkwardly and began spazzing a little.

"I-It's not like that Ino! Geez… you miss one day and people think you did _that_," Sakura said while waving her hands in front of her face.

"TEME YOU'RE DOING IT ALL WRONG!"

Sakura, Ino, and Kiba looked straight at the entrance of the shop, wondering what the noise was.

"….."

"Naruto?.." Sakura asked while walking out of the shop.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped wrestling each other and looked up at the confused Sakura. Naruto quickly got up and put his hand behind his head.

"Uh…?"

"How come every time I go somewhere, I see you there?" Sakura asked.

"I'm guessing it's mere coincidence, well I got to go Sakura, see you later!" Kiba waved as he started to walk away.

"Alright, see you at five Kiba!"

As soon as Sakura was done talking to the no longer visible Kiba, she quickly turned to Naruto and Sasuke.

"_Shooomm"  
_

You could see an evil glint in the cherry blossom's eyes.

"Gosh, I swear I cannot have a normal day with you two!" Sakura threw her hands up in the air as she started to walk away.

You could see hidden fear in the two ninja's eyes…

71738927041837140874082937408917284713208720982479

**LIVE** on CHANNEL 25

The mega-popular TV show, 10 Unforgettable dates, with you favorite _unforgettable_host:

Jiraiya-sama!!

The crowd went wild as Jiraiya entered the arc.

"Hiya everyone! We're back on 10 unforgettable dates! Yesterday we had so "technical" difficulties, we apologize for that, but more importantly tonight we'll see _what _went on at the KibaSaku date!"

Sakura and Kiba entered the arc, as all the audience stood up and clapped very loudly. They took a seat on the lovely red loveseat.

"Soooooo, how have you been... considering you _missed_ yesterday's show?" Jiraiya gave them a playful look.

"What did you two _do_last night? What caused you to MISS this show? Come on, tell us we ALL want to know! I need inspiration for the newest installation of Icha Icha Paradise any who…"

The male population of the crowd cheered as you could hear their wives smack them in distaste. Sakura and Kiba went blank, they were kind of getting used to that assumption now.

"… Hmm what should I do to you two? I mean you _do _deserve punishment…"

You could see the great Jiraiya formulating a plan; he was running his fingers down the sides of his face.

"Oh! How 'bout you two give us some inspiration…as we spin the wheel of anticipation!"

Jiraiya cued the two beauties to come out with a giant wheel, _different _from the name wheel.

"I personally made this wheel last night, in honor of you two skipping" Jiraiya gave an evil smirk.

"Spin that wheel ladies!"

Click Click Click

Click

It read, "Kiss and make up; that's my motto!"

"And that's it folks! They will kiss to make up for missing!"

Kiba and Sakura gazed at each other gulping, sure they could probably kiss, but on live television?

"Come on! It's only fair!"

Kiba and Sakura finally caved, they leaned in and kissed, passionately. This surprised even Jiraiya. "

"_What DID happen last night? It doesn't look like anything from the clip?"_ Jiraiya thought.

As the two pulled apart, they both mentally admitted that it wasn't bad at all. They both blushed as the camera focused on their faces even more.

"O-okay! Let's just go the clip now!" Jiraiya stumbled on his words as he was taken back.

The lights dimmed and the crowd grew silent.

The clip showed Kiba and Sakura playing volleyball with two strangers. Kiba and Sakura were just losing by one, when Kiba showed up with a HUGE grin. He threw the ball up into the air and pounded the ball hard. The next clip showed the girls laughing hysterically and Sakura on the ground. It also showed Kiba gaping in horror.

The audience cracked up when they watched Kiba throwing a fit thinking that the pink haired girl was dead. They watched the scene in delight; it was pure humor.

"OH NO! I THINK I JUST KILLED SAKURA HARUNO! Whatdoido?"

"I'm fine Kiba!"

They watched as Kiba's face gasped in horror.

"Sakura came back to haunt me!"

Sakura looked annoyed as Kiba ran around her in circles, oh what a sight this was.

"I'm fine, Kiba! It's ketchup!"

(A couple mins later)

"So… now it's the moment everyone waited for… the next contestant!!"

Clickkkk clickkkk click…. Click.

Oh, there he is! There's our NEXT contestant! None other than…

Neji Hyuuga!

* * *

A/N How'd you guys like it? This was my longest chapter in the whole story! (not saying much ;) Nine pages on word D

- Three figures (Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru to erase confusion XD)

Review please! I'll really appreciate it!

1 Shikamaru Nara

2 Kiba Inuzuka

3 Neji Hyuuga!

4 ???

5 ???

6 ???

7 ???

8 ???

9 ???

10 ???


	5. Towels Are Scandalous!

Disclaimer: You know the drill by now…. I hope.

A/n: Hey everyone! Thank you everyone who favorited/alerted/reviewed my story, I am really happy that people like this story. Oh btw, hmmmmmm Neji Hyuuga? NEJI?! What the heck, random ehh? Well, let's just see how it goes…

* * *

Chapter Five: Towels Are Scandalous!

"So, it's none other than Neji Hyuuga! What a lucky guy, ehh? Well Neji, I know you're watching, so here's the deal. Pick up the beautiful Sakura Haruno tonight at seven; you're taking her to the movies!"

Sakura looked at Jiraiya in disbelief, why does this always happen to her? Out of ALL of the konoha men, she gets the ones she knows the best… Not saying that she's close Neji in any way… She barely knew the guy! However… it would be better if she got a total stranger, then it will be less awkward. Somehow, Sakura had a gut feeling that fate was definitely not on her side.

(Meanwhile)

Neji was watching the show in half shock and half annoyance. How dare they put him on the wheel? ….

….

Not saying that he's a _woman_ of course. He just felt it was unnecessary for him to go on a date with the pink-headed Haruno. Well he did think she was decent looking, but he didn't care for her at all other than her being a fellow leaf ninja. Heck, he thought she was kind of irritating as well. You could say Neji currently isn't interested in women- scratch that, girls. He had particular opinions about each kunoichi in their generation.

Hinata- He must protect her through and from anything.

Tenten- She's a helpful teammate.

Ino- ... She tried to get his attention once to use him. Other than that, she's okay.

Sakura- Irritating in some ways, useful in others.

--

The show wasn't voluntary it was mandatory. He had no say in this whatsoever, and he hated that. He hated having no say in things, no freedom, no control… If it wasn't for the hokage… man. He would gentle fist the producer's lousy ass all the way to Suna!

Neji stood up and started to get ready, I mean he _was_ going to be on television…

­…

…

…

"_NEJI?! What the heck? That's the most random idea ever! I never talk to that dude. Never! For all I know he probably thinks I'm some little girl."_

"Hey Sakura. You're staring off into space again…"

Sakura looked at Kiba, who was sitting next to her, and asked, "Wait… is the show over?"

"Heh, it's been over Sakura. For like five minutes now."

"Oh okay, well I better go and get dressed…"

Sakura stood up and slowly started to walk away from Kiba. That is, until Kiba called out for her.

"H-hey Sakura! Don't forget, it's not mandatory to kiss!"

"_Damn that Kiba, shouting something like THAT on a stage… However, it's cute how he's worried,"_ Sakura thought.

"Heh, don't worry!"

"_Hell, it'll be a miracle if I can survive tonight!"_

Sakura ran to the door.

"_Ahh! He's been waiting for five minutes now"_

"C-coming!!" Sakura yelled.

She quickly opened the door to reveal a very serious looking Neji. He was wearing something different than his normal outfit; it was a plain dark grey t-shirt with nice black pants. He looked… better. Sakura wore a dark purple sleeve-less turtleneck, a layered white skirt with the famous "ninja" shoes.

"You ready?"

"Yes, Neji-san…"

Silence filled the gap between the two "strangers". Occasionally Sakura would curiously look at Neji's face for any sign of emotion, however that plan went down the tube. Now Sakura was getting sick of this, Neji was almost as bad as Sasuke! Wow, there are a lot of anti-social people in Konoha…

"….Sooo…. Neji-san, what do you think we'll we watching today?" Sakura tried to rev up a convo.

"…………."

Sakura huffed and kept on walking; scratch that, Neji was worse than Sasuke! It's like he hates her, well she can understand the silence between them, but ignoring her? Even Sasuke responded, even though it was a grunt or a one-word response.

"…. Do you think it'll be an action movie? Or a romance movie? Ick…." Sakura tried again.

"….."

Sakura stopped right there. She looked miffed; it wasn't hard to make this hotheaded kunoichi ticked off.

"Look Neji-SAN, I understand you do not want to go on this "date", but neither do I! I don't want to even be part of this show! I know now that all I can do is smile and laugh until this hell is over, so will you please lighten up and live a little?"

"…"

"Still have nothing to say? You're even worse than Sasuke! Argh I'm sick of people ignoring me all the time! It's like saying I'm not worth their time. I mean I try and try to mend my relationship with them… but they won't even listen to what I have to say! I'm so sick and tired of always ha-"

"Sakura-san, we're here."

"Huh?"

Sakura turned to face the building, all of that rage she started to let out just made the time pass by so quickly… Huh, at least Neji talked. They walked in and got their tickets and everything. Eventually they made their way to the cinema and tried to find their seats.

"Oh Neji-san! Look there! There're two seats open right over there."

Neji nodded and followed Sakura to their seats.

"Sorry! Oh Sorry! So sorry, coming through!"

After their adventure to their seat, Sakura plopped down sighing. She was completely exhausted from walking past all of the people. Wow it sure was crowded today. Suddenly she realized that everyone was staring at her and Neji.

"Neji-san… do you think there here because of the show?"

".. Possibly."

Sakura looked around once more, finally paying attention to the person directly behind her & Neji.

"_Pointy cockatoo hair… Blue… why does that remind me of… Sasuke!?"_

"Sasuke?!"

"…Sakura?"

"W-What are you doing here!?" Sakura asked nervously while flailing her arms.

"I'm here with the dobe, he dragged me here. Why are you here?"

"Um… I don't know if you've noticed but I'm here with Neji-san for the show," Sakura sweatdropped.

"Hm. Hey there Uchiha."

Sasuke glared at the byakugan user, "Hey."

Neji turned around, and just to piss off Sasuke he sat a bit higher in the seat to block his view.

"_That damned Hyuuga! I'll get my revenge on this!"_

Just then, Naruto came stomping in with his hands full with two large bags of popcorn and icees.

"Hey Teme! Where are you!?" Naruto practically shouted, "Oh! There you are!"

He made his way through the angry audience and happily took his seat behind Neji.

"So, did I miss anything good?"

"… Well I guess you could say that. Look ahead of you, Sakura's here with the _Hyuuga_ for that stupid show."

"Ehh!? Sakura-chan is here!? SAKURA!"

Sakura sunk in her chair. Naruto basically just humiliated her.

"Oh! Sakura-chan! Why are you hiding?"

"You are such a baka Naruto! Why would you yell during the movie?!" Sakura "loud" whispered.

"Aww but Sakura-chan! I was so glad to see you!"

Sakura sighed and slowly waved. She turned back around and started to pay attention to the movie.

"Psssssst. Sasuke! Let's poke some fun with Neji! Hehehehe That'll teach him not to mess with Team 7!"

"…."

"I didn't hear a no so whatcha wanna do?

Sasuke and Naruto whispered to each other for about 10 minutes, making up some really devious plans...

(50 minutes into the movie)

"Eep!" Sakura needed something to relax her, she grabbed the closest thing to her… which was Neji's hair… and hid behind it.

Neji looked at Sakura funnily, why was she so scared? It was fake blood and makeup that made the "ghosts" look scary.

"Neji-san! It's too quiet! Ahhhh… I'm so freaked!" Sakura looked side to side.

CLUTCH.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Neji stood up and started to wipe himself off like there were a million spiders on him. He had terror written all over his pale face.

"What was that!? Sakura, check under my chair!! I think the grudge is under it!" Neji pointed towards his seat.

Sakura stared at him unbelievably. …So he wasn't scared? Who's the tough guy now, ehh Neji?

"Neji-san, there's nothing under your seat… Please sit down now, you're blocking everyone's view," it seemed like Sakura was used to this. Misfortune always seems to weasel it's way into her "dates".

Everything was okay for about five minutes until…

SWOOSH.

Neji was soaking wet with Pepsi splattered all over his outfit. He got up and looked around, he was really pissed.

"Neji-san! Are you okay? Come on, let's go get you cleaned," Sakura dragged Neji out of the theater.

"Grrr…. Sasuke!! You said that he'd throw a fit and cause Sakura to see his immaturity!!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"SHHH. They'll kick us out!!"

"I DON'T CARE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BASTARD!"

Suddenly a flashlight pointed towards the obnoxious ninjas.

"Hey, what are you two doing on the ceiling? GET OUT. You guys are disturbing everyone!"

--

Sakura and Neji rushed towards Sakura's house, since the Hyuuga mansions was way more than 20 minutes away like Sakura's house.

"Come in Neji-san, you can shower here and I'll give you clothes too."

Neji walked into Sakura's bathroom and started to shower. Sakura was exhausted; Neji is hard to live up to. Sakura went to her bedroom and sat down on her bed. She fell back and silently closed her eyes; "_I wish that somehow I'll get a date with Sasuke-kun… Gosh, even after Kiba I can't get over him. Kiba-kun is a cutie though… And I'm almost positive he has some feelings for me… What should I do? OMG. What if I get a date with someone way older… OMG. What if I get a date with Kakashi-sensei?! Wow, that'll be really awkward. Hm… I wonder if the rumors are true… that Neji and Tenten like each other… Maybe I'll ask him…"_

Sakura was just about to fall asleep when she heard her door slightly creak open.

"Sakura-san… would you mind giving me the clothes now?" Neji asked while he had one hand holding the towel up.

"_AHHH!"_ Sakura thought while blushing red.

"U-u-um yeah hold on," Sakura scurried to her parent's drawers.

Sakura went back to Neji who was now in her room… reading her bubblegum colored diary.

"N-Neji-san! What are you doing??"

"Hm… I thought this was a report from Hokage-sama… but I guess not (A/N: Yeah right!)," Neji calmly explained while he put the diary back on her desk.

"…Here," Sakura turned away even redder than before.

Sakura was faced away from Neji as he silently dressed. As soon as he was finished he sat on her bed. Sakura heard this and turned around.

"You don't mind, right?"

"No… it looks scandalous but it's okay," Sakura said.

"Sakura, is that how you feel about Sasuke?"

Oh great, back to the diary humiliation. Sakura looked away surprisingly sad and said, "yeah, it's uncommon for a girl to lie in her diary…"

Neji heard this and lightly laughed, the way Sakura's face contrasted her words was funny. Sakura looked at him and beautifully smiled, Neji was all right.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I think your personality is entertaining, no wonder Naruto likes to be around you."

Sakura grinned this time, her and Neji were getting closer. Neji saw this and smiled too.

"Oh yeah," Sakura made a fist and hit her hand, "I wanted to ask you something."

"…yes?"

"Do you like Tenten-san?"

"W-what? Where did you hear that?"

"Girls gossip as well… Neji-san," Sakura sweatdropped, Neji had no idea how females function.

"Hm… Yes."

"Oh really?'

"… But as a teammate. I'll protect her with my life, she's a very reliable friend."

"Oh…"

Just then, Sakura saw a camera outside of her window. They were on her patio! With Neji on her bed! This will create huge drama! Sakura raced to the window to close the blinds when she slipped on the towel that was on the floor. She fell to the right… and to the right was the bed.. and Neji.

"Oof!"

Sakura fell right on top of Neji. Sakura and Neji looked at each other shocked. They stayed like this for about five seconds until they realized what was happening. They turned away blushed like mad. Sakura could see the cameramen dancing while singing "Higher ratings! Higher ratings!" She once again raced to the window and successfully closed the blinds.

"Wow, there's gonna be huge commotion tomorrow…"

"…yeah."

"I'm really, really sorry Neji-san… I just caused a lot of drama for you," Sakura looked down disappointed.

Neji saw this and suddenly had the urge to comfort her.

"Don't be. I chose to go on your bed anyways."

Sakura looked up slowly and slightly smiled.

"You know, you're not that bad, Neji-san."

"You can call me Neji."

"?? But-"

"Hey, you've seen me half naked and been on top of me, I think we can be more familiar now."

Sakura laughed.

"Okay, … Neji."

--

"You sure you don't want me to walk you?"

"? No. I'm a boy, you're a girl" Neji poked Sakura's head.

"Hey, chivalry is dead."

"Yes that's true, but I prefer you do not."

Sakura smiled slightly.

"Bye Neji! Have a safe trip!" Sakura waved.

"Bye, Sakura-_chan_,"

Neji was gone in a blink of the eye.

"Woah… This date was a huge step for us."

--

(The next day)

Sakura and Neji sat in their seat uncomfortably. The clip they showed was… cruel. Zooming in when Sakura fell on Neji… They even edited out the part when she tripped on the towel! Speaking of the towel, they showed Neji half naked! Sakura and Neji were so mad.

"Woah-ho-ho! Things got spicy didn't they!!" Jiraiya teased.

Sakura glared at Jiraiya and said, "Sure, in that clip they did. However you guys edited it so much to look like we slept together!"

Jiraiya backed down and nervously said, "S-spin the wheel! The Wheel!"

Click. Click….. Click.

At this point Jiraiya laughed really hard.

"ehh?" Sakura looked at the board shocked.

Neji face palmed while sighing.

After Jiraiya's laugh fest he finally announced, "Our next contestant is……..

Naruto Uzumaki!!"

* * *

AHAHAHA. I bet you guys weren't suspecting that! How'd this go? This is officially the longest chapter I've ever wrote. I think the more I write, the longer the chapters get. Please review!

-lalalagirl

1. Shikamaru Nara

2. Kiba Inuzuka

3. Neji Hyuuga

4. Naruto Uzumaki!!

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.


	6. Scooter Madness and Feelings Revealed!

Standard Disclaimer in effect.

A/N: Woah, I just finished an intense chapter of Here With Me, so I need a humor break X-X hehe I love writing this story 3 Well, here it is!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Scooter Madness and Feelings Revealed!**

"EHHH!? Naruto?!" Sakura said unbelieving.

"..." Neji looked away.

(With Naruto & Sasuke)

"YOSH!! See that Sasuke!! I got picked!! HAHAHA I GUESS I DO HAVE GOOD LUCK AFTER ALL TOO BAD YOU'LL NEVER GET PICKED SASUKE!" Naruto laughed hysterically.

Sasuke could've glared holes out of Naruto...

Sakura's head pulsated, sure Naruto was fine to deal with... but why couldn't it be Sasuke!

"Haha My star pupil! Anyways, Naruto will pick you up tomorrow at noon to go on a shopping date It'll be at the very finest Konoha Deluxe Shopping Center!"

Sakura face palmed and groaned. Tomorrow is going to be complicated.

(12:10 Sakura's House)

"Where is Naruto? He's late." Sakura wondered out loud.

"Knock, Knock"

Sakura opened the door and found Naruto with a bouquet of daffodils.

"Sakura-chan! I noticed that you like daffodils more than roses... so I-I-"

Sakura smiled. It was really sweet of Naruto to bring her flowers. Even more sweet that he tried to pick her favorites instead the "cliche" roses.

"Why thank you Naruto, I love them."

(a little later)

"Wow! I never knew we had such a huge mall! Oh! Look Naruto! It's my favorite store! Blue Sunrise! Let's go in!"

Naruto chuckled as he nodded, leading his favorite pinkhead to the store she loved oh-so-much.

"Wow! It's beautiful" Sakura dropped her jaw.

Naruto noticed this comment and turned to see Sakura at the other side of the store. The sparkling necklace was absolutely gorgeous. The gem that was in the middle was a small heart shaped emerald, surrounded by smaller crystals. It wasn't over the top, but it was simple and cute.

"I have to buy this..." Sakura muttered as she went through her purse.

"Ahh! I'm short! ... sigh" Sakura sadly looked at the floor.

"Hey Naruto, are you done looking?"

"Er... yeah Sakura-chan."

"Okay, let's go"

Sakura noticed that she was completely comfortable dating Naruto like this. It was just like a regular hang-out, and he was one of her closest friends. She was having fun... Sakura and Naruto were walking around the mall until Naruto passed by a music store.

"Hey Sakura-chan, mind if we go in here?"

"Nope! Let's go!"

Sakura looked through the aisles...

"_TiA...Younha...Ayumi Hamasaki... Uverworld...Yui...oh! Utada Hikaru! I have to get her new album!"_

Meanwhile, Naruto was busy looking at the new high and mighty color CD. All of the sudden...

"Young man! Help me reach this!" an older woman in a scooter asked Naruto.

"Who me?"

"No, the man that is next to you-of course you, you idiot!"

"Why yo-"

"Naruto, just do it," Sakura calmly commanded.

Naruto grumbled and grabbed a CD on the top shelf.

"And while your at it, why don't you help me with my CD player, it's not working right!"

"Look lady, I don't know what's up but i-"

"SHUT YOUR YAP AND GIVE ME YOUR HELP. GODDAMN. I'LL CALL YOUR MANAGER!"

"Manager!? I said, I don't-"

"SHUT UP! Lousy kid!"

Naruto was getting pissed off. Now the grandma did it. He was just about to explode into her face until a hand blocked his view.

"Let's just go, Naruto... We're only causing trouble."

"Gr... fine."

"HEY! DON'T YOU WALK AWAY WHEN I'M ARGUING WITH YOU! COME BACK HERE YOU LAZY, GOOD FOR NOTHing, teena..." the lady's voice trailed off as Naruto and Sakura awkwardly left the store.

"Wow... people these days.."

"Tell me about it."

"So, Naruto, where do you want to go next."

Just then, as if on cue, Naruto's stomach growled loudly.

"Hehe I guess we're going to the food court Of course, you'll be paying Naruto," Sakura playfully stuck out her tongue.

* * *

( the food court)

Naruto and Sakura happily walked to their seats. Sakura sat down across from Naruto and happily ate her salad and sandwich, while Naruto chowed down on his Chinese.

"Hey... Naruto... have you ever talked to, oh I don't know, Hinata before?"

"Yeah, I did, what about it? It was random to ask that..."

"Oh... just because..." Sakura mumbled.

"_He has no clue that Hinata might have feelings for him..."_ Sakura thought.

"Do you... think she's cute?"

"ehh!? That was random... but I guess. I don't know, I don't give it much thought."

"Do you... like her?"

"Yeah, of course I do! Who wouldn't like Hinata!" Naruto assured (a/ncoughlalalagirlcough)

Sakura sighed, the boy was clueless. Although she kind of had a feeling that Hinata likes Naruto in a more-than-platonic way... she couldn't shake off the feelings she had for Naruto as well. Yes, she admitted it, she did like Naruto, a lot. It might be more than platonic or just in a sisterly way... Sakura was confused at what she thought of Naruto.

"Naruto...i mean... do you like her in a "romantic" way?"

"..." Naruto sat silently looking straight into Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura... I need to tell you... that I..." Naruto said silently...

Sakura leaned in closer to hear more of his faltering voice...

"don't have feelings like that for anyone but you..." Naruto was beginning to smile.

Sakura had mixed feelings at this time... she partly wished that he liked her ... but partly didn't.

"Why, are you worried? Sakura! I only have eyes & a heart for you!" Naruto was grinning cheerily.

Sakura huffed and turned away, but smiled soon after.

...

(Later)

Sakura and Naruto was at the baskin robbins stand in the middle of the mall, carefully choosing their ice cream preference (a/n yeah, they eat a lot...)

They sat down in the middle of the mall chatting away and laughing here and their... when Naruto decided to tell Sakura about a mission Sasuke and him went to last week...

"..You would never believe it Sakura... it was THIS big!" Naruto dramatically spaced out his arms trying to emphasis how bit IT was.

Silly Naruto, he had forgot that his vanilla cone was still in his hand.

The sugary goodness flew through the air and landed straight into a lady's hair. Grey hair... and she was in a "scooter". She turned around slowly to show how angry she just was... and then it hit Naruto. IT was the same lady from the CD store...

"YOU!!" the old lady pointed to the blond with daggers in her eyes.

She started coming towards Naruto with overwhelming speed. What the heck did she do to tweak her scooter to make it go that fast?!

"AHHH! SORRY LADY! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU CROSSED PATHS WITH ME YOU RUNT!"

Naruto desperately pumped chakra into his legs, attempting to escape with more speed...

"HAH! TOUGH LUCK! MY MANUFACTURER INSTALLED TEN SPEEDS TO THIS SCOOTER JUST FOR ME! NOW STAY STILL, GIVE UP, SO I CAN RUN YOU OVER IN PEACE WITH MY SCOOTER!"

"_Holy crap I'm going to die!" Naruto thought._

"NOT SO FAST!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura filled her fist with chakra and slammed her fist to the floor in attempt to stop the lady. It worked... but she created a huge crater in the middle of the mall floor.

"You, and you, OUT!" A guard shouted at Naruto and Sakura.

* * *

10 10 (tenten hahaha) 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10

(On their way to the studio...)

"groan Naruto that was so embarrassing!" Sakura put her hand on her forehead.

"Eh... sorry Sakura-chan..."

"Hey, let's take a break here. There's a bench over there..."

Sakura and Naruto sat... they both were feeling a bit down that they were kicked out of the most exclusive mall in konoha. The air felt a little tense... but Naruto had to say something to make it even more weird...

"Hey Sakura-chan, you know what? Sasuke-teme may have feelings for you."

"Huh?! What did you say Naruto!?"

"... Sasuke-teme acts differently to me than you... When you're not around... he gets sad."

"N-Naruto! That's a sick joke! Hahaha Sasuke-kun will never feel that way about me! Not in a million years! Heck, maybe even longer than that!" Sakura fake laughed.

"I'm serious... Sakura-chan... But if he does feel that way about you, wouldn't that make you happy?"

Sakura turned away slightly pink, "I-I'm not sure..."

"...If Sakura-chan's happy... so am I..." Naruto slightly smiled.

"Here... I got you this."

Sakura looked back at Naruto surprised, when did he have the time to get her something when they were together the whole time? Sakura received the box from Naruto a bit awkwardly. She opened the gift ever so gently, and finally realized what it was. She opened the box slowly to find that it was in fact her emerald necklace she wanted so badly.

"I saw you looking at that in blue sunrise... I went to get it when I said I was going to the bathroom..." Naruto smirked.

Sakura looked at Naruto gratefully.

"Naruto... it's beautiful..."

"Here... I'll put it on you."

Naruto took the necklace from Sakura and gently put it on her neck as she held up her hair.

"Hey, we should get going... we're almost to the studio, and you know ero-sannin and his punishments! We don't want to be late!" Naruto tried to change the subject, keeping it from being awkward...

Sakura got up and followed behind Naruto silently.

"_What is this feeling? I mean... even before he gave me this necklace... before today, i've been questioning what I feel for Naruto. At times I feel that I love him in a romantic way, and sometimes I don't. Could this be... could it be that I love him? He's always been there for me even though i've treated him so harshly... Maybe I've treated him like that because... I'm scared. I'm scared of what I might be feeling for him. Could this be the real deal? Could I, Sakura Haruno, love Naruto Uzumaki? The boy I hated just three years ago?"_

"Sakura-chan, we're here."

Sakura looked up and saw the building she hated with a burning passion. Studio 25.

"Sakura-chan, before we go in... I just want to let you know, don't let anything in the video get to your head. Ero-sannin is just trying to mess with us!" Naruto did his goofy grin, that Sakura couldn't help but laugh at.

Naruto turned around to walk in, but stopped. He turned around and looked Sakura straight in the eyes. Suddenly, Sakura felt warm lips touching her own, Naruto's lips. She was in the state of shock, and before Sakura could respond, Naruto pulled away. He then whispered in her ear, "I'll see you inside, Sakura-chan..."

He then walked in while Sakura stood there in shock. Finally, when her senses came back, she smiled.

"_I finally figured out what i've been asking myself all day, Naruto. Thank you, now I'm not confused about my feelings anymore. I know **exactly** how I feel about you now..." _Sakura thought as she walked in.

* * *

(Later)

"Hahahhah! Wasn't that funny! Naruto, I never thought you'd get owned by a scooter!" Jiraiya laughed.

Naruto sweatdropped.

"It wasn't that funny..." Naruto said.

"_Now that I think about it, Naruto must've kissed me just before the show because then they couldn't have aired it... That was sweet of him..."_ Sakura thought.

"Now for the roulette! The next contestant issssssssssss..."

click-click-click--click--click--click.

Naruto glanced at the board and couldn't believe the odds.

Sakura's jaw dropped in amazement... How could she get so many guys that she KNEW!?

"Hahaha! So this is how it's gonna be! Now then, Sakura! You're next date issssssss...

Suigetsu Hozuki!"

* * *

(a/n: note that sasuke returned with ALL hebi/taka members when he came back... that includes Karin... O.o)

Wow... this chapter SUCKED! I had the WORST writers block... it's the best I can come up with for this chapter TT. Are you confused about how Sakura feels about Naruto? HEHEHEH it's all part of my master plan. I think I'm ALMOST set on who is going to get Sakura... from the past four dates, only two are possible XD. I think you guys can guess who, but I might change my mind if you try to change it :D. I already know who the next five are, and I think one of the dates might have a twist... hm... Anyways, I plan on updating soon, because I have a lot of ideas for the next one! Suigetsu is pure LOVE. LOL. I love Suigetsu, he's pwnsome :). Anyways, review, message, anything you prefer. I would like to hear your opinion on the chapter... and possible candidates for Sakura's heart XD. Lalalagirl over and out! :D

1. Shikamaru Nara

2. Kiba Inuzuka

3. Neji Hyuuga

4. Naruto Uzumaki

5. Suigetsu Hozuki

6.??

7.??

8.??

9.??

10.??


	7. Yacht Shit Thing

Standard Disclaimer in effect.

A/N: Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 7: "Yacht Shit Thing"

"Well, well, well! Suigetsu Hozuki, eh? Not much is known about him, but hey, maybe Sakura could help us out. Hahaha!" Jiraiya choked on his own spit.

Sakura cracked her fists.

"A-Anyways! The producer and director of the show has an announcement! The wheel has gotten larger! We added in all of the names of people who are currently in our village, citizen or not and consent from the hokage herself, or even our enemy! The wheel will be in effect starting tomorrow!" Jiraiya fake smiled.

"With that said, Suigetsu! Tomorrow, pick Sakura Haruno up at eight am! We have personally pushed back the usual time schedule to 8:30 pm, just for Sakura's date. You will be spending the day with the lovely Sakura on a yacht! Don't forget your sunscreen! Ciao everyone!"

Sakura's head dropped. Naruto raised an eyebrow over to her.

"Sakura-chan... About outside... i wasn't trying to take advantag-"

Sakura cut him off. "It's okay, Naruto. You actually helped me out... now I know how I feel about you..." Sakura smiled.

"Oh well..." Naruto looked into space.

Sakura got up and left.

"H-Hey! Sakura-chan! What's that supposed to mean?! Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto desperately chased after Sakura.

-

-

-

( 7:55 AM)

"SUIGETSU HOZUKI!?!? WHAT THE HECK?!!?" Sakura pulled out her hair.

"Why do I have to get Sasuke's teammate who was originally under Orochimaru's control!? WTF!! Seriously, now that I think about it... AHHH! What if he's a cannibal?! It wouldn't surprise me... him coming from sound... hah. Sasuke brought those freaks along when he came back too! That Karin girl who has a bazillion bite marks on her body and her lip herpes! EW! That Juugo guy... whose sweet and kind and quiet... but has a double side of him that can tear people to shreds... and now SUIGETSU!? That guy with those shark teeth! GOD. Why do all the villagers who come from the village hidden in the mist have those teeth! They scare the living hell outta me!!" Sakura paced back in forth in her room.

"Sakura!! Stop yelling to yourself! We're still sleeping!!!" Sakura's parents screamed.

"Sorry mom!" Sakura apologized.

"_Damn. Today is going to be horrible! AND it's going to be my longest date yet!!" Sakura mentally screamed at herself._

"DING DONG!"

"Speak of the devil... literally."

Sakura took a huge breath and opened her door.

"Hey, your that pinkie girl right? Former friend of that bastard, am I correct?" Suigetsu looked unamused.

"STILL am a friend for your information," Sakura corrected.

"Tch. Not from my perspective, he abandoned you and the village," Suigetsu still didn't even look at Sakura... he was picking at his ear. Like that was more interesting than the girl standing directly in front of him.

"YOU. Say. ONE. More. Word. And. I'll... KISS YOUR ASS!!" Sakura screamed.

"ehhh? Kiss my ass did you say? If you say so..." Suigetsu finally looked into Sakura's eyes and smirked devilishly.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT. KICK. KICK! KICKKKKK!!" Sakura held up her fist.

"SHANNARO!!!!!!!!!!!!....huh? Where did he go?" Sakura shifted her head side to side.

"Heh, pink kunoichi, you're a little to slow..." Suigetsu whispered behind Sakura.

Sakura screamed. "You know.... you are really noisy in the morning... no wonder Sasuke left you..." Suigetsu muttered.

Sakura growled as Suigetsu smirked once again. "...but you are interesting... now lets go to that "yacht" shit thing we have today."

(At the "yacht shit thing"... as said by Suigetsu xD)

"Ho hum..." Sakura said bluntly.

"EHH!? Are you saying I'm boring?" Suigetsu accused.

Sakura smirked. "Heh, you said it, not me."

"Why I outta..."

"Why I outta what!? What can you do? Hit me? ARE you going to hit me, Suigetsu!? HIT ME. I DARE YOU."

"You're a snob, Sakura!" Suigetsu growled.

"Finally! You said my name!" Sakura suddenly perked up and smiled.

Suigetsu studied Sakura, what in hell's name was this girl thinking? Doing all of that to get her name out... Suigetsu scoffed and turned away; this was the worst date of his life... his only date to be precise.

"What?" Suigetsu snapped back.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked innocently.

"You're staring at me while smiling... it's creeping me out."

"How is that creepy?" Sakura frowned.

"How is that NOT creepy... look pinkie, I don't like it when chicks stare at me like that."

"Chicks? ... are you... you know... homosexual?" Sakura asked in a small voice.

"NO! What made you think that?!" Suigetsu burst out.

"Hey! Give me some credit here! You're the who said it creeps you out when "chicks" look at you! I didn't know!" Sakura argued back.

"You know you're really pushing it too far!!" Suigetsu yelled.

"Well maybe if someone, to be exact you, came to my doorstep in a FRIENDLIER MANNER... MAYBE WE WOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS RIGHT NOW! YOU CAME TO ME SAYING ALL THE THINGS I TRIED TO PUT BEHIND ME... YOU ALSO SAID THAT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE ABANDONED ME! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO REACT TO THAT? FAKE SMILE AND LAUGH? I'M NOT LIKE THAT, I GIVE IT TO YOU STRAIGHT UP YOU BASTARD!" Sakura shouted.

Suigetsu stared into Sakura's jade eyes and frowned.

"Love of your life... that bastard.. you love him?" Suigetsu asked.

"I meant PAST love of my life... not a-anymore," Sakura shook as she looked away.

"...." Suigetsu stared at Sakura for a good five minutes.

"Well then, I guess I'm sorry."

"...What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, pinkie."

"But why the sudden... apology?"

"Hey, I know when I take it too far. Now let's just start over."

"...I don't know..."

"Hey, I'm Suigetsu, the sexist water ninja you'll EVER meet," Suigetsu stuck out his hand.

Sakura stared at Suigetsu; the fact that he had a straight face on made Sakura smile.

"Fine, It's nice to meet you as well, chop-Suigetsu-san"

"No. That's lame man." Suigetsu frowned.

Sakura chuckled. "Hey, I'm just trying to lessen the awkwardness."

"Okay... well... what do we do now..." Suigetsu looked around.

"Well, the captain said to prepare for a lot of sun... and he gave us swimmings suits... I'm guessing he wants us to change."

"Alright, pinkie." Suigetsu smirked.

Sakura frowned. "Hey can you stop calling me that? It's getting really annoying now..." Sakura trailed off.

"Heh, in your dreams," Suigetsu winked and walked off, leaving a fuming Sakura behind.

....

"What is taking Suigetsu so freaking long!?!" Sakura yelled.

"SUIGETSU, YOU BETTER GET OUT OF THERE NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HAVE A KNUCKLE SANDWICH FOR BREAKFAST!" Sakura made a fist.

"I'm not coming out!" Suigetsu mumbled through the door.

"I've been waiting ten minutes! You're coming out now mister before I break that door down with my fist!" Sakura furiously commanded.

"Don't break it down! I'm coming, I'm coming! But remember one thing; don't you laugh or I'll bite your head off!" Suigetsu growled.

Sakura gulped.

Suigetsu slowly creaked the door open...

Sakura tried to stifle her laugh to make sure she would still be in one piece... but...

She laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sakura fell to the floor in hysterics.

"OH MY GOD SUIGETSU! I'M SORRY BUT I CAN'T HELP IT!" Sakura rolled on the floor.

Suigetsu blushed ten shades of red, however even that couldn't draw away the attention of his xxxxxxxsmall yellow speedo.

"HAHAHAH what is that? A yellow banana?! HAHAHAHAHA!" Sakura howled in laughter.

"HEY! You're worse than that perverted white-haired host! It's called being a man!" Suigetsu blushed even harder and covered up with his towel.

"HAHA oh god, the image is stuck in my head now... Thanks Suigetsu, you officially scarred me for life you punk!"

Then Suigetsu did something Sakura didn't expect. He slammed the kunoichi against the wall and softly spoke in her ear.

"You know, you are really pushing my buttons... However I can't brush off the fact that I'm attracted to you..."

Sakura and Suigetsu stared at each other for a good minute until finally Suigetsu got off of Sakura and headed outside. When he was almost to the door he suddenly stopped.

"Oh and when we're out there don't mention the speedo again if you want to live."

Suigetsu left.

Sakura's heart was pounding out of her chest but of course she didn't let that show in front of Suigetsu. Sakura fell to the floor blushing. She struggled to convince herself that the reason she was tomato red was because of the close proximity of his face. But that was most likely not the case. The fact that she loved his bad boy style from the very beginning was haunting her. She loved it and loathed it at the same time... if that was even possible. Sakura gathered herself together and walked off to the deck.

(Outside)

"YO chopsui-san! Be a good boy and rub some tanning lotion on my back!" Sakura yelled across the deck.

Yes, Sakura and Suigetsu were on separate sides of the yacht. They just kept on arguing to the point their throats ached.

"Why do I have to do it!?" Suigetsu yelled back.

"Hm... I don't know. Maybe because you are the only person here! Oh dear, I said that wrong, I meant a man-eating fish! IF you don't come here right now I'm going to make sure the sun will fillet you!"

"Oh and how are you going to do that!" Suigetsu scoffed loud enough to make Sakura hear it.

"Oh I don't know, maybe like this!"

Sakura ran to the door and locked it.

"HAHA you think a wooden door can hold me down! Wanna bet? I bet my teeth could chew through this thing!" Suigetsu growled.

"Maybe they could..." Sakura mumbled to herself.

"OH if you think you can ram this door down, be my guest!" Sakura smirked knowing exactly how Suigetsu would react.

"Oh I guarantee you I'll ram you and this door down!"

Suigetsu flexed his water muscles and rammed into the door. But... it didn't turn out like he originally planned.

"Did you not hear the captain mention that they installed titanium on the inside portion of the door? Wow you're an idiot!" Sakura mocked.

"WHAT!? When did they tell us that!?"

"When you were picking at your ear earlier. You know you really have to get rid of the disgusting habit."

"WHY DID THEY!?" Suigetsu was boiling now.

"Um... A sound ninja escapee that stole an S class criminal's sword... and a girl who trained under "super strength" Tsunade-shishou... do the math." Sakura picked at her ear.

"GREAT! Now you've got me doing that! EW!" Sakura yelled through the door.

"Open this door now pinkie!" Suigetsu glared holes through the twenty pound door.

"Not until you call me by my real nameee!~" Sakura said sing songy.

"I'm not gonna lose to you! If I drown or something it's your fault!" Suigetsu shouted.

"HOW could you drown?! You are 99% water!" Sakura argued.

"BUT I can't swim for my life! I'm like Luffy from One Piece, give me a friggen break!" Suigetsu banged on the door.

"Hah, fat chance! I've got a mini fridge allllllllll to myself in here with a cooling system! HAHAHA you must be so hot out there! Are you sweating yourself out (literally)?" Sakura teased.

Suigetsu growled and began to say something, but it was too faint for Sakura to hear. After a good five minutes she really started to worry, she hadn't heard his voice in a while, which was rare.

"Hey Suigetsu! I have pie in here! If you want it just call me Sakura! SA-KU-RA~!" Sakura tempted.

Silence.

"Hm... maybe I'll give you whipped cream on the top of the pie~ Come on, just answer me!" Sakura started to get anxious.

Utter Silence.

That was it, she couldn't take it. She slammed the door open and desperately started to look around. I mean sure the boat moved around a lot, but he couldn't have fell off... right?

"Oh no..." Sakura whispered.

She quickly ran across the deck and dove towards the deep blue water.

"Suigetsu!" Sakura desperately cried out.

No response.

"Where are y-you big idiot!" Sakura eye's were getting watery.

Sakura covered her face with her hands out of fear and frustration. What if he died right now? She was worried about him as if he were her longterm friend. Suddenly, she noticed the water surrounding her was warmer.

"Did someone pee here?" Sakura looked around.

All of the sudden, a figure was forming. It was none other than Suigetsu himself.

"Hey, pink stuff." He smirked.

"Y-you lied to me!" Sakura fumed and pointed accusingly towards the now laughing water ninja.

"Hey, I can't say I didn't plan this... that would be lying," he grinned.

Sakura glared daggers pointed towards Suigetsu's direction. He was laughing up a storm until Sakura realized that the warm water moved around her body. It touched her leg to her thigh... to her ... you know.

"SUIGETSU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU YOU LITTLE PERVERT!!!" Sakura flailed in the water.

Suigetsu was crying out mercy while enraged pink beast chased after his sorry ass. Suigetsu finally started to out swim Sakura and she just fell back in exhaustion. Suigetsu was out of sight and Sakura didn't know what to do anymore. The boat was nowhere in sight and neither was Suigetsu. Suddenly, Sakura's foot cramped up. She struggled to remain above the water but their was no avail.

"_Don't tell me I'm going to die drowning! I'm a kunoichi and I'm going to die drowning! This is so sad!" _

Sakura plunged deeper and deeper into the ocean, it was getting darker by the second and she started to lose consciousness...

..

..

..

.

..

...

....

....!

And she saw Sora.

She actually saw Sora from Kingdom Hearts.

"S-Sora?" Sakura managed to heave out.

"Sora? Is that my new nickname?"

Sakura shot her eyes open and frantically looked around her.

"We're back on the boat!" Sakura said.

"Yeah."

Sakura looked at her savior and it was none other than Suigetsu.

"Hey, you took me back right?"

"Damn straight I did," Suigetsu smirked.

Sakura chuckled softly and looked at Suigetsu thankfully.

"Oh I think this feat deserves some type of reward. Hey maybe you should give me one of those kisses that you seem to be giving to everyone," Suigetsu crossed his arms and smirked even bigger.

"...okay. Close your eyes Suigetsu-kun~" Sakura purred.

Suigetsu did as he was told.

1...2...3

BAM.

"What the hell!?! What was that for!?" Suigetsu held his head in pain and shock.

"That's for being a goddamn pervert Suigetsu!" Sakura glared angrily.

"But... thanks..." Sakura smiled.

....

...

..

.

..

...

....

After about two hours, Sakura and Suigetsu were dining to a beautiful sunset on the yacht. Sakura, who was now worn out as hell, started to enjoy herself. She and Suigetsu hadn't argued for a while and all was well.

"Karin-san is actually like that?" Sakura said in shock.

"Haha yeah, I don't think you should give her any respect. She's a complete pig and especially around Sasuke," Suigetsu explained.

"I see," Sakura said while cupping her chin.

"What about your other teammate... Juugo?" Sakura asked.

"He's a complete whack-job... but he's nice. He's got that curse seal poisoning his thoughts."

"I'm sure Tsunade-shishou could help keep that seal in check... I talked it over with her."

"That's good."

"Okay back to Karin... what did she do again? The thing she did to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked curiously.

Suigetsu laughed. "Heh, that crazy bitch tried to rape him. When he was sleeping at the hideout."

"W-what?!" Sakura stood up in shock.

"Don't worry. He totally caught her and kicked her out of his room. But..." Suigetsu trailed off.

"But... what?"

"Rumor has it, the next day Sasuke was seen talking to her and went to his room. She didn't leave all night and left early morning. That's what got her sent to the Southern hideout. That old man, Orochimaru, got jealous and made her leave... even though he liked her a lot."

Sakura cringed.

"_There's no way... Sasuke-kun would never...he would never...!"Sakura thought._

"_**GIRL. You know he did! Why else would he let her in the room? That's probably why she's so obsessed with him now!" Inner Sakura said furiously.**_

"_He's not that kind of guy! Who knows how many men Karin "did it" with! Hell, even Orochimaru could've gone straight once or twice and did it with her too!" _

"_**You are so in denial! If Orochimaru went so far as to send her off to a totally different base, then it must be true! I don't know why in hell our Sasuke-kun would do it with... her.. but he did. I think we should get over him and choose someone else!" Inner Sakura raged on.**_

"_...Maybe you're right."_

-

-

"Sakura! You're spacing out!" Suigetsu tried to get Sakura's attention.

"Oh! Sorry!" Sakura said while rubbing her eyes.

Suigetsu noticed that the mood of the dinner changed. Sakura looked sad. He felt guilty for telling her something that was in the past.

"But... you know..."

Sakura looked as Suigetsu, but he turned his head to the side.

"...I rather poke my eyes out than date Karin. I would poke my eyes out just to date you..." Suigetsu muttered.

Sakura's heart did a flip.

"Do you mean that?" Sakura said with her eyes sparkling.

Suigetsu turned to face Sakura and said with a serious face, "I would never lie to you... Sakura."

Sakura's heart did a even bigger flip.

Suigetsu leaned in for a kiss, but Sakura didn't know how to respond. If she kissed Suigetsu back... what would that mean? Would they be officially an item? Would she be done with the show?

So she didn't. Instead, she kissed him on the cheek. Suigetsu opened his eyes and looked at her confused.

"You know, you are a great guy... but right now I'm confused on my own feelings. After this stupid show is done... I'll know for sure how I feel."

Sakura smiled. Suigetsu smiled as well.

"Alright pinkie! I guess we should head back then!" Suigetsu said cheerfully.

"Yeah... stop calling me that. Chop-Sui-san!" Sakura said

"Nope!"

"Suigetsu!!!"

"No way in hell I'll stop!" Suigetsu teased as he started running away from her.

"Hey! Come back here punk!" Sakura said angrily.

.......

......

.....

....

...

..

..

.

..

..

...

....

.....

......

.......

"Okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Now here's the awesomely-opposite pair of Sakura Haruno and Suigetsu Hozuki!" Jiraiya announced.

The screen showed a clip of Suigetsu and Sakura dining... talking about Karin.

(meanwhile)

Sasuke was fixated onto the TV. He could not believe his eyes. Suigetsu and Sakura were talking about him! AND Karin! AND that stupid rumor that went around about him and Karin! Oh good lord he was in a heap.

The TV showed Sakura's face dropping when she heard about it. It looked like she was going to cry. Sasuke got up from his seat in frustration and threw his chair. He was going to kill Suigetsu, there was no doubt about that.

Much to his dismay, the television showed Suigetsu leaning in for a kiss...and then the clip stopped. He could pretty much assume that Sakura kissed him back.

"Okay, he's right next to Itachi on my hit list," Sasuke deathly said.

"Hey Sakura, it seems like you're a player! How do you do it? Every guy seems to be falling for you!" Jiraiya joked.

"You know I'm really getting sick of this crap old man!" Sakura's glare could've made holes in his body.

The crowd oo-ed

"Well, it's you doing the crime, we're just making it our time!"

The crowd ahh-ed

"Just get on with it!" Sakura shouted.

"As you wish, princess. Spin the wheels ladies!"

..Click...Click....Click................Click.

"A done deal! Can she keep up with this one of a kind man? Can she handle him?"

A person in the crowd shouted yes.

"Alright, the next contestant isssssssssssssssss

...

..

.

..

...

Rock Lee!"

* * *

A/n

finally. I'm done with this horribly long.... and one-of-a-kind roller coaster of a chapter. Thanks for your patience, I thoroughly appreciate it.

~lalalagirl

1. Shikamaru Nara

2. Kiba Inuzuka

3. Neji Hyuuga

4. Naruto Uzumaki

5. Suigetsu Hozuki

6. Rock Lee

7. ??

8. ??

9. ??

10. ??


	8. My Second Date! And A Love Triangle!

Disclaimer: okay... if LALALAgirl owned Naruto.... Sakura would have more panels... Naruto would actually learn things and USE them when he goes off on training trips AND Sasuke would stop being such a goddamn sensitive easy-manipulated FOOL.

Oh and Karin would never have existed. :)

team 7 ftw! (I have an anger towards Sasusaku... XD)

And I just let out my anger at the latest chapters of naruto : ) Enjoy~ ((way to be inviting...))

* * *

Chapter 8: My Second Date?! And A Love Triangle

(With Team GAI)

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHH!!!!" Lee screamed out.

Lee was ecstatic with his future date with Sakura. After so many years... he could actually date his first crush. Neji and Tenten, however, looked pissed.

"Ahhhh! Young love! Youth shall triumph over anything! Especially youthful love! Ahhh youth and love are such a youthful combination! Lee is full of youth and Sakura is full of youth! They are so youthful and they shall create such youthful children! Ahhh! I can see it... a bright and youthful future!" Gai cried out in happiness... and youth.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee cried. (he actually is crying...)

"Lee!!" Gai had tears gushing down his face.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee jumped into Gai's arms.

And Neji and Tenten proceeded to face-palm.

--

--

--

--

"Ehh? That bushy-browed bowl-headed freak? He's even weirder looking than I am!" Suigetsu whined.

"Don't you talk about Lee like that!" Sakura scolded Suigetsu.

Suigetsu slightly pouted and faced the other way.

"I just can't believe it's Lee!" Sakura said.

"Ohhhhhh are you surpisedshockedhonoreddiscouragedsad or all of the above?!?!" Jiraiya put his fat head up in Sakura's "business".

"It's not that! And you better get the hell away from me Jiraiya! Whatever respect I had for you before this show is all lost! You turned into the typical, nosy, and arrogant host!" Sakura shot daggers through her eyes toward Jiraiya.

"Oh Sakura-chan don't be like that! You're still my favorite little Kunoichi~!" Jiraiya opened his arms wide; an invitation to hug the "great and legendary sannin". Sakura scoffed and faced the other way with her arms crossed like a child. Jiraiya pouted and quickly changed the subject.

"Then what is your reason?"

"Well... I kind of find it funny that I'm getting a lot of guys that I know.... out of all the guys in Konoha.... could there me a trick or a spell enchanted on this thing?" Sakura got up and examined the wheel.

Sakura looked closer an examined all the names on the wheel. There were at least a thousand names on this so called "wheel" ... that magically makes Sakura go on dates with people she knew pretty well.

"Hm... let's see who's on here...." Sakura said focusing at the top of the wheel first. "Rock Lee.... next to that is Watanabe Jun..... next to that is...!"

Sakura almost fell back after seeing this.

"UCHIHA SASUKE?!" Sakura said out loud.

"I almost got Sasuke-kun!? I was two away!" Sakura could feel her cheeks burning up in embarrassment, shock... and rage.

"WHY is he on this wheel!?!?" Sakura demanded as she pointed dramatically to the wheel of unfortunate dates...

"He's a man of Konoha! Why wouldn't he be?" Jiraiya simply stated.

...

...

(meanwhile)

"_WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!" _Sasuke shouted in his head (showing no emotion to the hyperactive ninja next to him).

"_I was two away!!!!!!!! And what's worse, she didn't like being two away! God, what is that women thinking? I thought she like me, adored me.... but it seems... she's starting to forget who I am..."_ Sasuke slowly thought.

_..._

...

Sakura turned back to the wheel and looked closer.

..

She couldn't believe her pale-green eyes.

"AND WHAT'S THIS?!?1/1?!?!! I CAN'T EVEN COMPREHEND THIS!!! WHY IN HELL'S NAME IS UCHIHA ITACHI ON THIS WHEEL?!!??!!? HE'S NOT EVEN IN KONOHA!" Sakura spazzed out.

The whole crowd got silent... heck whole KONOHA got silent.

Why WAS Itachi on that list?

"Hehe, you guys seem to be forgetting what I said earlier..." Jiraiya said teasingly.

_**(Flashback (chapter 7))**_

"_**Well, well, well! Suigetsu Hozuki, eh? Not much is known about him, but hey, maybe Sakura could help us out. Hahaha!" Jiraiya choked on his own spit.**_

_**Sakura cracked her fists.**_

"_**A-Anyways! The producer and director of the show has an announcement! The wheel has gotten larger! We added in all of the names of people who are currently in our village, citizen or not and consent from the hokage herself, or even our enemy! The wheel will be in effect starting tomorrow!" Jiraiya fake smiled.**_

"_**With that said, Suigetsu! Tomorrow, pick Sakura Haruno up at eight am! We have personally pushed back the usual time schedule to 8:30 pm, just for Sakura's date. You will be spending the day with the lovely Sakura on a yacht! Don't forget your sunscreen! Ciao everyone!"**_

"No way... how is that even possible?!?!?!" Sakura reasoned.

"Like I said, consent from the hokage herself. Supposedly Itachi and Kisame came to town looking for a special medicine that only the hokage has... of course she was about to do him in at first, but she managed to compromise with him. He can get the herb if he promises to never attack Konoha again... and he'll be staying here for two weeks just for this show."

"THAT STILL DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE!!" Sakura shouted. "How could Tsunade-shishou allow that missingnin come in here!!!"

"That's for private matters that she won't even tell me.... anyways, as soon as he leaves this village he'll never be allowed to come back here again if he doesn't want to get killed."

"What's the point of him staying for this show? It's stupid!" Sakura asked.

"Oh look at the time, we're two minutes overtime! Okay Lee, get this. Tomorrow pick Sakura at her house at 12 noon, you two will be spending the day outdoors! Konoha National Park is your destination on the love train -or boat in Suigetsu's preference (Suigetsu shouts "Shut up!")-. Don't forget like naughty Kiba to come back in time! Ciao ladies~... and gents."

The on-air sign clicked off.

Sakura had a brain hemorrhage trying to figure out what just happened. First of all, it was SO close she would've been on a date with Sasuke. Second, she kept on getting guys she knew pretty well. And Third, whatthefuck ITACHI!?!?!?

Of course the third point is what confused her most.

"_Private... what does he mean by that? What is Tsunade-shishou not telling us?"_ Sakura thought.

....

...

..

.

..

...

....

(The Next Day)

Lee and Sakura were sitting on a local bench in the Konoha National Park. They hadn't decided what to do yet.

"My dear Sakura-san~! I hope we have a extraordinary day today~!!!!!" Lee gushed.

"Haha... of course Lee-kun, after all nothing about you is ordinary," Sakura said as a smile crept up on her face.

"Yosh! Okay Sakura-san, what do you want to do first?" Lee asked.

"Hm..... you want to roller blade?" Sakura suggested.

"Okay~! What ever my dear Sakura wants~!!" Lee said lovingly.

Lee was too nice for Sakura to bear. Also, he made googly eyes while he talked to her... she wanted to hug him to pieces because of his crazy-cuteness. Sakura smiled as she took her shoes off and threw on her pink pair of roller blades; they matched nicely with Lee's dark green pair. Lee got up quickly and stretched with ease even with roller blades on, Sakura on the other hand forgotten how bad she was with balancing on roller blades...

"Ah!"

THUD.

Sakura lied helplessly on the hard concrete.

"Sakura-san! Are you alright?!" Lee rushed to her side.

"I...I'll live," Sakura said while noticing a huge gash on the side of her arm.

Sakura's face scrunched up in pain, why was she such an idiot? Sakura moved her hand over her wound and gently healed it.

"Sakura-san! I fail as your protector! Please forgive me!" Lee said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Lee-kun! It's not your fault!" Sakura gently scolded.

"But Sakura-san! You got blood on your skirt!" Lee whined.

"It'll be okay, it's only a little after all! Why don't you teach me how to skate? You're obviously way better at it than I am," Sakura tried to change the subject.

With the wound almost completely gone combined with Sakura's compliment, Lee got up quickly and said, "Okay! I'll teach you everything I know so that you won't ever hurt yourself like that ever again!"

Sakura smiled as she reached for help getting up. Lee took her hand and raised her up.

"Sakura-san! Don't let go! While I hold your hand I'll make sure nothing hurts you!" Lee announced confidently.

Sakura grinned.

Lee pulled Sakura along with him full speed.

(meanwhile)

"YOSH! Okay! Operation M.L.D.T.B.D.P is in effect!" Gai shouted.

"What does that stand for?" Tenten asked with confusion scribbled all over her face.

"It stands for "**M**ake **L**ee's **D**ate **T**he **B**est **D**ate **P**ossible! Hohoho!" Gai laughed.

Neji and Tenten proceeded to face palm. By this time, their heads were pink.

"What do you want us to do...?" Tenten asked with a frown.

"The key goal of this... is a kiss!~ I want Lee-kun to be a happy man!" Gai grinned ear to ear.

Tenten and Neji frowned, why did they have to get involved with this stupid plan!

"Forget it.... I'm going home," Neji said bluntly as he got up.

"Neji! Don't leave me alone!" Tenten said as she had tears streaming down her face.

Neji looked at her and sighed, "He can't control you like that, just do what you want."

Tenten got up and said, "Okay, Gai-sensei, I really can't be here, I need to run some errands."

Gai frowned as he watched his two comrades leave.

"Tenten, why don't we go together?" Neji asked simply.

"Heh sorry, sorry... I have to pick up supplies for my mother so I have to go this way.... see you later Neji!" Tenten said as she ran the other way.

Neji sighed and said to himself, "I really forgot how to get out of this park... I had hoped Tenten would show me... but it looks like she's long gone...."

(With Sakura & Lee)

"Lee-kun! We're going to die if we don't slow down!!" Sakura shrieked in terror.

"Okay as you wish Sakura-san!" Lee replied.

Lee and Sakura were going full speed through the park. Luckily for Sakura, no one was really in the park that day... probably because security was blocking the entrance. Lee turned to his side quickly with ease and stopped himself completely.... Sakura on the other hand slid out of Lee's grasp and was skating through the park out of control.

"Ahhh! At this rate I'm going to die!!!" Sakura shouted.

SPLASH.

...

..

.

..

...

Sakura didn't die.

"Pfft!" Sakura squirted water out of her mouth for she had fallen into the fountain. Lee quickly made it to Sakura's side and worriedly said, "Sakura-san! Oh dear! I'm so sorry! I-I..."

Lee looked down in shame.

In truth, Sakura was pretty mad... but his face was so innocent she couldn't say a word.

Lee reached out a hand for Sakura. She grabbed in and Lee lifted her away from the fountain. They walked to a nearby bench and sat down. Throughout this process, neither said a word. Lee suddenly got up and looked straight ahead, looking like he was going to announce something.

"Sakura-san! I promise, I'll make it up to you! Please wait for me!" Lee said as he bowed his head down.

"Eh, Lee-Ku-" Sakura reached out.

But it was too late, Lee had already run off and disappeared in a matter of seconds. Sakura dropped her head and sighed.

"But I'm fine...." She whispered to herself.

"You don't look fine. Did Lee do something to you?" Asked a familiar voice.

Sakura looked up with wide eyes.

"Neji?! W-What are you doing here!?" Sakura asked utterly shocked.

Neji scratched his head, "Ah... about that..."

And he never continued. Silence filled the air as Sakura and Neji awkwardly stared at each other, both waiting for a reaction.

"...Yeah... go on..." Sakura finally said.

"Hi"

"Hi?"

"Mit"

"Mit?!?"

"Su"

"EH!??!'

"Himitsu...." Neji said as his eyes examined the blue sky.

"WHAT!?!" Sakura spazzed.

"I said, it's a secret, stupid," Neji poked Sakura's head.

"_Actually... I can't tell her I'm lost..." _Neji thought.

"But!! You..I..He... UGHH!!" Sakura pouted and crossed her arms.

"Hahaha..." Neji softly chuckled.

He sat next to the fuming Sakura and said, "Where's Lee?"

"I don't know..."

"Huh.... you were dumped already?... I figured." Neji said with his eyes closed.

"WHAT?! Neji!!!" Sakura stood up and raised an accusing finger towards Neji.

"Chill, Sakura... I was just kidding... haha your look was priceless," Neji laughed.

"Don't make fun of me," Sakura murmered through pursed lips.

"So Sakura... what was that all about on that Suigetsu guy's date...?" Neji asked.

"Hm? You mean Suigetsu? Well.... he was telling me about that rumor... about Sasuke-kun and that Karin girl..." Sakura said with her eyes casted downwards.

Neji noticed this and simply said, "Sasuke doesn't seem like that type. Even if he was, he wouldn't go for a girl like her... she's completely opposite of her taste."

"How do you know Sasuke-kun's taste?" Sakura asked.

"Me and him are... similar in many ways. I bet we have the same preferences in girls..." Neji said slowly.

"Which is...?" Sakura said with curiosity in her eyes.

Neji studied her innocent face and sighed.

"Annoying, ill-tempered, stubborn, and scary girls..." He said.

"Eh!? That doesn't sound appealing at all!" Sakura yelled.

"...But also kind, caring, and sensitive," Neji finished.

A smile crept up her face.

"Who is it that you're describing, Neji-_kun~?_" Sakura playfully flirted.

"_Crap! She knows!!" _Neji thought.

"Oh don't worry about it Neji~ I'll get Tenten's attention for you~!" Sakura announced.

Neji fell off the bench in utter disbelief, how could such a smart girl be so dense?

"SAKURA-SANNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" A voice called out from a distance. Lee ran towards Sakura with a bunch of ... gifts at hand.

"Sakura-san! I brought you a new outfit, chocolates, flowers; daffodils your favorite.., oh! And a shojo manga about a girl's unrequited love!" Lee said busily as he rummaged through the huge shopping bag.

"Sakura-san do you hear m-" Lee stopped mid sentence

"YOU! What are you doing here Neji! Are you here to challenge me for my date?!!" Lee pointed at Neji.

"Ah...i already had my chance... Sakura, I'll be leaving then. See you later!" Neji waved as he walked away casually... although he didn't know exactly which way to go.

"Neji! The exit is that way!" Lee pointed the opposite direction of where Neji was heading.

"_So Neji was lost... hahaha,"_ Sakura giggled at the thought.

Neji quickly walked at the direction Lee pointed to and disappeared rather quickly.

"Lee-kun... this is very nice and all... but don't you think it's a bit too much?" Sakura said while sweat dropping.

"Nothing is too good for my Sakura-san!~" Lee said proudly.

Lee and Sakura smiled in sync as they watched each other. Lee was very sweet, the sweetest date Sakura had yet. She really liked Lee... but she was almost positive that nothing else can come out of this relationship other than friendship. All of the sudden, Sakura and Lee could hear faint voices in the distance.

Sakura and Lee walked closer to the source and found what they would call... rather funny.

"That's what I'm saying! Don't insult Shikamaru!"

"I can insult him all I want, what are you going to do about it!"

Temari and Ino were bickering like old ladies about the matter of Shikamaru. Shikamaru was also present at that location and looked as helpless as ever.

"You can't insult him! What right do you think you have?!" Ino yelled.

"I can if I want to! I know Shikamaru pretty well for your information!" Temari argued.

"And you think that matters? I'm his teammate.. in Konoha! You're from Suna! How could you possibly match up with our closeness?!" Ino shouted in anger.

"We've been through a lot! We fought together! I even saw that kid cry!!" Temari fumed.

"Yeah, well WE'VE been through a lot! I ALWAYS fight beside him! I even have a formation with Shikamaru! And to think you have the guts to test our friendship?! Nobody can ever insult Shikamaru except me!" Ino yelled.

"If you think you're so sure why don't we ask Shikamaru himself. Shikamaru! Who do you think is right?!!?" Temari yelled at Shikamaru.

"_I want them BOTH to be right... other wise I'll be eating dinner through a straw for the rest of my life!"_ Shikamaru thought as he had an awkward forced smile on his face.

"Girls, Girls... this is no matter to be fighting about~!" Said a voice.

"Kankurou! Thanks man, you're a lifesaver!" Shikamaru said as he ran to Kankurou's side.

..

.

..

"Uh... Lee-kun? You want to leave them?" Sakura suggested.

"It would be my pleasure," Lee said as he slowly backed away from the ridiculous scene.

....

..

.

..

....

"Sakura-san... actually i've been meaning to ask a girl something...." Lee slowly said.

"Hm? Why not ask Tenten...?"

Lee blushed, "That's what I want to talk about... you see... lately i've been noticing the way Tenten looks at me... it's strange. When she talks to me she play with her bangs.... when she's around me she turns red a lot... is she mad at me?"

Sakura smiled.

"No Lee, she's not mad at you... Tell me. Do you like Tenten?"

"Of course I like Tenten! She's one of my best friends!" Lee said.

"I mean.. like like... as in you want to go out with her..."

Lee turned redder than a tomato.

"U-uh... i-i n-never t-t-t-thought of T-ten-ten that w-way..." Lee said nervously.

"You are lying~!" Sakura winked.

"Um... I mean... um.." Lee said with a feverishly red face.

"Look Lee... what ever feelings you harbor for Tenten... you should go talk to her about it. It'll really help the situation," Sakura smiled with a light blush emitting from her cute face.

"Thanks ... Sakura-san," Lee said.

"Yeah-huh! By the way... we should be heading back, we don't want to pull another Kiba... do we?" Sakura playfully asked.

"Hai!"

( the show)

"Good Evening Konoha! Here we are with our contestant Sakura Haruno and the lucky date, Rock Lee! Tell me, how did the date go?!" Jiraiya asked.

"It was rather... short," Sakura said.

"That's right! Why did I get the shortest date?!" Lee asked.

"Sorry! But with all that time taken from Suigetsu, we just couldn't miss anymore! Now then, bring on the clip!"

The clip was cued on. On it showed Neji. Neji, Neji, Neji, Sakura, & Neji. No Lee. Sakura widened her eyes at this, they came during the hour Neji was with her?!

"Woah! It looks like Sakura was literally double dating! Where were you Lee?" Jiraiya asked.

"I was... getting Sakura presents," Lee sweatdropped.

Jiraiya laughed.

"Well it looks like it was a second date for Neji and Sakura! Ohh! Will he be the one she chooses in the end? Or will the next date be more of significance to our dear Sakura?~" Jiraiya asked the audience.

"SPIN THE WHEEL. SPIN THE WHEEL!" The crowd chanted.

"As you command, spin it ladies!"

"Click,Click,Click....Click.....Click......Click,"

"Sakura's fate is sealed and our next contestant is..." Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"I can't believe it!" Jiraiya said into the microphone.

"Just tell me!" Sakura fumed.

"It's....

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Kazekage Gaara!"

..

* * *

I've been wanting for some old dates to reappear, so here they are! Notice how there are very little LeexSakura interaction... why? Because that pairing is nonexistent in my story XD Sorry for the very little comedy in this chapter.... this chapter was to signify Sakura's thinking about the past dates and who she's going to pick in the end. As you can see, ShikamaruxSakura is kind of unlikely now because of the Temashikaino triangle XD (good going Kankurou! You saved Shika's ass!) This chapter was actually pro Sasusaku and Nejisaku... but I doesn't mean that it will happen XD The story is well on it's way to a close.. actually we only have about...four dates so an extra one of the hokage thing and the punishment thing with the gay pedo... and then maybe another with the happy ending XD. I'm guessing around 4-6 chapters are left!

**BEFORE YOU GUYS LEAVE. I NEED to ANNOUNCE SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT.**

I do not know... who's going to end up with Sakura XD. I tried figuring it out but I never get satisfied _ I askeSasusakufan2357 (actually like begged her for help...) but she says the same thing (sasusaku blah blah or you're the author you pick!)  
but as you can see... none of the answers are any good for me!

So I have a set of questions for you guys (this dilemma is also the main reason why I do not update quickly LOL)

**1) What's your favorite Sakura pairing?**

_**2) **_**In this story, so far, who do you think had the best date? (or most amusing chapter)**

**3) What Sakura pairing do you want to see most in the ending?**

**4) What Sakura pairing do you absolutely despise?**

**5) Shikaino or Shikatema?**

**6) Like LeeTen or no?**

**7) Revenge on Sasuke or no?(that question is slightly ironic XD)**

**8) Who do you predict are the last three dates? (I already have this figured out. Whoever figures it out in chronological order, gets a prize!)**

_**9) **_**Which do you dislike more, Sasusaku or Narusaku?**

**That's it guys! Either pm or review, whatever is your preference I do not care! Please vote though (I'm just telling you, it really would help me decide who it is in the end!**

**Thanks again and sorry for the long A/N!**

Regards,

Lalalagirl


	9. Speaking Is Not Communication

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (for the NINTH time o_o)**

**A/N**: The Gaara chapter is here! I'm surprised, it seemed like not that many people were excited about it XD Hey guys, thanks a lot for the feedback! I took count of what you guys prefer, here are the results!

1 Favorite Sakura pairing: 1st: Kakasaku & Gaasaku, 2nd: Suisaku, Sasusaku, Kibasaku, Nejisaku, Deisaku, Narusaku, Sasosaku (LOL I like Sasosaku too XD XD)

2 Best date so FAR: (I like the upcoming ones better :D) Kiba & Sakura's date.

3 In the end you guys want... Sasusaku!?! O_O (looks down on #4 O_O;) & Nejisaku

4 Most hated Sakura pairing: Sasusaku

5 Shikaino or Shikatema: TIE LOL I guess I'll be the one choosing in the end :)

6 Leeten: Yes :D

7 Revenge on Sasuke?: HELL YES. XD (by two votes XD)

8 Prediction: No one got it... :(

9 Which do you hate more... sasusaku or narusaku?: By one vote, Sasusaku!

Lol XD I had fun reading the responses XD I love all of your personalities~!

Okay, on with the date~!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Speaking Is Not Communication**

"EH!?! Gaara!?!?" Sakura asked out loud.

Sakura turned away from the camera and thought the herself.

"_Gaara!?!? He's the kazekage! Ahh! Will it be okay?!" _

"Harunoooooo Sakuraa!! You get the KAZEKAGE! Lucky you and lucky Kazekage Gaara, you two make a FINE couple~!" Jiraiya winked to Sakura.

Sakura shivered.

"...BUT! It's not his turn to shine yet, we're going to have a crazy twist here! SPECIAL GUEST TIMEAGE!!" Jiraiya pointed to the red curtains by the background, apparently cuing the special guest.

The special guest walked out, looked around, and finally took his place right between Lee and Sakura.

"NEJI! You're taking Sakura-san again!" Lee stood up accusingly.

"Hush, and sit down," Neji said calmly.

Lee pouted and sat back down. Sakura just blushed at the scene, she never thought that Neji would be here.

"So Neji! WHY exactly did you spoil Sakura's date.. HM!?!" Jiraiya accused.

"...I didn't have any intentions to do that... I just happened to run into her," Neji explained with a stoic face.

"THAT's a lie! The park was closed off!" Jiraiya pointed rudely towards the Hyuuga.

"... I have my reasons, I don't have to explain myself to you," Neji crossed his arms.

Jiraiya pouted and crossed his arms in response; a very childlike reaction.

"Fine! Keep it to yourself! But know this, all of Sakura's past dates are out to get you, for getting TWO dates with our cute Sakura 3" Jiraiya warned.

"DON'T PUSH IT JIRAIYA!" Sakura threatened.

* * *

(With Naruto & Sasga-er Sasuke ^^;)

"Ero-sannin is right! Why DOES Neji get TWO dates with Sakura-chan!?!" Naruto pointed in rage at the TV screen.

"SHUT UP! At least you had a date with Sakura!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto as his head pulsated.

Naruto turned over to the fuming Uchiha, What was his problem? Naruto slowly worked it out in his head and gradually grinned.

"You so like Sakura-chan! AHAHAHAAH!" Naruto laughed.

"Shut up! I don't!" Sasuke glared.

"...But you know.... you'll have to beat me to get her.... besides... i've already had my first kiss with her~" Naruto smirked.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You're lying!"

"What if I wasn't?~" Naruto grinned ear-to-ear.

"Nothing of that sort showed up on the date!" Sasuke stood up.

"Oh? You were watching it? I thought you said you only watch because you "happen to be in the room when I'm watching it"... haha you so like Sakura-chan!" Naruto laughed.

"Who cares about that, did you or did you not kiss Sakura?!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto's face turned serious.

"That's a secret. It's for Sakura to decide if she wants to tell you what really happened on our date."

Sasuke slumped back on his chair. Naruto noticed this and kindly changed the subject.

"You know, she's got Gaara! Man, he better not take Sakura-chan away from me! I mean he's so popular with the ladies in Suna and Sakura tends to fall for "cool" guys," Naruto scratched his head worriedly.

"She won't like him. He tried to kill her."

"Ahh, but that's what you get for being a traitor! She saved him along with team Kakashi when you were doing "dirty" things with Orochimaru! They are acquaintances by now!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. Gaara and Sakura...did NOT hate each other?

"_I just hope she doesn't get hurt... that guy better not hurt her..." _Sasuke thought.

(With Jiraiya, Neji, Lee, & Sakura)

By this time, Jiraiya and Neji were openly arguing like children.

"DID TOO!" Jiraiya pointed a finger towards the erupting Hyuuga.

"You can't make that accusation!" Neji death glared while his tongue lashed out of his mouth.

Lee was stunned, Sakura however...

"SHUT UP!! I'M SICK OF YOU TWO ARGUING! YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN NARUTO AND SASUKE-KUN!"

Jiraiya and Neji shut up.

"O-O-Okay! T-Then! Kazekage! Meet with Sakura at the exciting Kononinja Theme Park at noon tomorrow! Ahahaha!" Jiraiya nervously announced.

* * *

(With the sand siblings 3)

"Gaara! You the man! Hahahha! You got Sakura! She's drop dead gorgeous too! Ahahaha! She may be lacking in the chest area, but she sure does have a nice, slender body~" Kankurou raved.

"Kankurou! You shouldn't be so perverse! Anyways Gaara... treat her nicely... she helped save your life after all," Temari turned to the redheaded shinobi next to her.

"...sure," Gaara slowly replied.

Gaara was shocked when he was chosen, he had never gone a date before, nor did he ever think of a girl romantically. It didn't help that they knew each other for a while either, and the fact that he tried to kill her once before.

"Okay, Gaara! I'll be picking out your outfit for tomorrow~!" Temari announced.

"What is he, five? No! I'll be doing it!" Kankurou protested.

"Hypocrite!" Temari argued.

"Stop. I'll be wearing what I want," Gaara calming stated.

Temari gave a glare towards Kankurou and raised her head in annoyance.

"Fine, but we'll tell you if it's a bad idea, okay?" Temari said.

Gaara sighed and admitted defeat, "Whatever."

* * *

(The next day Kononinja Theme Park)

Sakura stood at the entrance of the theme park, waiting for Gaara to arrive. Sakura was dying of anxiety, she was incredibly nervous of what the day was going to be like. Sakura stayed up pretty late trying to decide what to wear, what not to say, and making sure she didn't act annoying in front of the kazekage. You could say that Sakura made the most preparations for this date out of any of the past ones. Sakura donned a pink tank top with a white sleeveless sweater over it. She wore white shorts with pink sandals that matched her tank top.

"Hi," called a monotone, familiar voice.

Sakura quickly turned around, apparently frightened.

"H-Hello Gaara!" Sakura nervously greeted.

Gaara frowned, of course he expected this behavior out of Sakura, the girl whom he tried to kill. Sakura eventually noticed Gaara looked really good. He wore a black polo,white pants and black shoes. Gaara noticed Sakura examining him, so he said, "Temari and Kankurou were nagging me. Temari picked the pants, Kankurou the shirt."

Sakura giggled at his explanation, this surprised Gaara. Gaara looked at Sakura's giggling face, it was different from the giggles the girls in Suna gave him. He liked it, it was sincere.

"Okay Gaara, do you want to go in now?" Sakura smiled brightly to the redhead.

Gaara nodded in agreement and they made their way into the park.

...

..

..

.

..

..

...

"Which one do you want to go on first?" Sakura asked excitedly. She was still a bit nervous, but she tried to suppress those feelings.

"None."

"Eh? Why?" Sakura asked.

"I don't like theme parks," Gaara replied.

"Then do you want to go to the cafeteria? I heard their hamburgers are delicious!" Sakura nervously suggested.

"I hate hamburgers."

Sakura fell back in awe, was there anything he liked? Sakura got up swiftly and boldly grabbed his arm. Gaara's eyes widened, no one ever grabbed him like that before.

"Come on! We are going on a ride, whether you like it or not!" Sakura announced.

Sakura waited for Gaara to protest, but he said nothing. He didn't even try to break free from her clutches. Sakura and Gaara eventually made it to the ride, "The Five Hokages". The line was ridiculously long.

"I heard this ride is the scariest and best ride in Konoha! I can't wait until we ride it!" Sakura said sing-song voice.

Gaara looked at the over-excited Sakura and smiled a bit inside, this girl was really warm and bright. All of the sudden, the line disappeared. What was going on?

"Oh ho ho! Why is that Kazekage Gaara and Sakura Haruno?!" A familiar voice called out.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, her body shivered to the sound of that voice.

"_Oh please don't be him, please don't be him, pleasedon'tbehim, please! DON'T BE HIM!" Sakura thought._

"I cleared the line for you guys~ to make sure you guys can go on~!" Jiraiya appeared in front of Sakura and Gaara.

Gaara sweatdropped at the way Jiraiya said that, there was too much... adoration.

"Go, go! I need to find- Oh hello there pretty lady! Wait up!" Jiraiya ran off chasing the skirt wearing brunette.

"L-let's go Gaara! Before Jiraiya comes back!" Sakura anxiously tugged at Gaara's arm.

Sakura and Gaara quickly entered the booth and took a seat in the front of the ride. Sakura's heart was racing from the appearance of Jiraiya and the fact that they were about to ride the scariest shit in Konoha. Sakura glanced over to Gaara, who gave his usual stoic face. He didn't look like he cared that he was about to ride the tallest roller coaster in Konoha.

"_Wow, he's pretty brave..." Sakura thought._

A red light shined cuing the closing of the safety bar. The ride was starting, Sakura started to sweat, she was never good with heights. The ride started off like a bullet, they shot through Konoha's sky like a rocket out of it's control. Sakura could hear screaming coming from behind her. She smiled at the sound as she felt like screaming herself. She looked over to Gaara, and to her surprise he looked like he was being tortured. Sheer terror ran through his aquamarine orbs.

"Gaara? Are you okay!?" Sakura asked worried.

Gaara didn't reply, he couldn't hear Sakura's voice because of the loud air rushing around them.

...

..

.

..

...

Finally they reached the stopping point and the safety bar rose. Sakura got up quickly and reached a hand out for the shaken Gaara.

"Gaara! Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

Gaara slowly turned his head to Sakura and bluntly asked, "Is this what people do in Konoha for fun?"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh, Gaara's messy hair and his twitching eye was too much for her.

"Gaara, if you were afraid of roller coasters, you could've just told me so," Sakura smiled.

"This was the first time I rode one."

Sakura looked at Gaara quizzically, "They why did you say you don't like them?"

"Averagely, I hate things more than I like them," Gaara explained calmly.

Sakura laughed out loud again, Gaara actually had a hilarious personality.

"Come on Gaara, where we're going next won't have anything to do with heights," Sakura grinned.

.......

......

.....

....

...

..

.

..

...

....

.....

......

"Let's go in, Gaara!" Sakura suggested.

"Haunted houses are so overrated," Gaara sighed.

"Aren't you scared of them? This one is famous for it's largeness, some people get lost in this house and wander for days!" Sakura explained.

"No. What's so scary about it?" Gaara asked.

Sakura looked at Gaara with an astounded look, how could he be afraid of heights but not haunted houses?

"Oh come on, we're going in!" Sakura ran into the creepy house with Gaara following slowly behind her.

Sakura and Gaara made it into the deserted house, amazed at the fact that no one else was in it. Suddenly, the door slammed behind them and scared the daylights out of Sakura.

"Eek!" Sakura shrieked in shock.

Sakura ran next to Gaara and Gaara gave her a funny look.

"Don't be scared, it's just regular people trying to scare you."

"I try telling myself that but it's not working," Sakura sweatdropped.

"You're a kunoichi, you can kill whoever tries to attack you," Gaara explained.

Sakura sweatdropped.... didn't he just say that they were regular people? And he just suggested killing them if they scared Sakura.

A moan escaped through the walls. Sakura was so scared she went up to Gaara and grabbed his arm.

"Gaara! Make it go away!" Sakura begged with her eyes shut.

Gaara blushed at sight of the pink-haired kunoichi holding his arm.

"It's okay, they can't hurt you," Gaara softly whispered.

Sakura's eyes widened, Gaara was being so sweet. She looked up to meet his eyes and sparks flew. The moment they met eyes, they felt this weird sensation.... they had a strong connection already.

Eventually, Sakura broke free of her grasp and awkwardly said, "S-Shall we go on then?"

Sakura's face was super red as was Gaara's. They walked through the dim house with caution. Sakura didn't want to look like a fool in front of Gaara again.

All of sudden, a ghost-like figurine appeared in front of Sakura and started running towards the frightened kunoichi.

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed and turned to run away from the crazy "ghost". However, Sakura ran into Gaara clearly not watching where she was heading.

"Oof!" Sakura grunted.

Gaara looked down and sweatdropped, how was this girl so scared of paranormal things and not things like fighting for her life?

"Make it go away Gaara! I'm about to die of a heart attack!" Sakura cried in Gaara's chest.

Gaara blushed like mad at the close proximity of Sakura. Gaara hesitantly put a hand on Sakura's head and said, "It's gone..."

Sakura turned back for assurance and pulled away from Gaara.

"Thanks Gaara! You really saved me there! I'm really grateful!" Sakura smiled at the still-blushing Kazekage.

...

..

.

..

...

Sakura and Gaara have been wandering in the mansion for about two hours now, the ghost thing was getting old and Sakura grew out of her scared phase.

"BOO!" A "ghost" popped out. Sakura punched it in the face and kept on walking, the sight of this was actually hilarious.

Sakura and Gaara sighed in sync, when were they going to find the exit?

"Gaara, I'm getting really sick of this!" Sakura complained.

"Same here," Gaara said.

They had been circling the same hallway for the past ten minutes, damn those Konoha carpenters!

"Are we ever going to get out of here?" Sakura asked in annoyance.

"Let's break down the walls."

Sakura sweatdropped in Gaara's violent nature, but she didn't object to this idea.

"If the cameramen aren't following us, they'll never know that we broke down the walls," Sakura said.

"If cameramen were following us, they would get lost in this house too, let's do it."

Sakura smiled at Gaara's rash decision. She didn't hate the idea of them getting out of this haunted house.

"You want to do it?" Gaara asked.

"My pleasure~" Sakura smirked as she ran to the wall.

BAM.

The wall was completely obliterated after Sakura's attack.

"Shit! I didn't think it would be that strong! I didn't even focus that much chakra into it!" Sakura cursed.

Gaara's eyes widened at the sight, she completely tore that side of the building.

"Gaara, hurry! If some sees this, we're in HUGE trouble!" Sakura said as she ran towards the huge hole in the wall.

.....

....

...

..

.

..

...

....

.....

"Oh-my-god,-thank-god-that the-cameramen- weren't-there," Sakura said relieved as she was huffing in exhaustion. They ran to the other side of the park in caution, if they were caught they would've had to pay a huge amount of money.

"That was... a bad idea," Gaara said while heavily breathing.

There was no doubt about that, but at the time they were so desperate they couldn't think straight.

"Oh-ho-ho! You two~! What are you doing out here! Come in!" Jiraiya appeared once again. He motioned for Sakura and Gaara to enter the ride he was about to go on.

"Jiraiya? Why do you want us to go in there?" Sakura asked.

"Oh trust me, it's not scary, just come on! I know you two will like it!" Jiraiya said as he disappeared into a tunnel.

Sakura and Gaara shrugged and followed Jiraiya, unaware of what they were getting themselves into. When they reached the end of the tunnel, a door closed them in.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"This ride is the L3VEBOAT ride~! I know you two will like it, enjoy!" Jiraiya pushed Sakura and Gaara onto a boat.

"B-But!" Sakura called out.

The boat started to move on it's own and Sakura could no longer hop out.

"Ehehehe~ Resistance is futile, Sakura-chan~!" Jiraiya teased, "good luck! And don't get too naughty~!"

...

..

..

.

..

...

The air was stiff. Sakura couldn't come up with a single thing to say, and Gaara of course he was silent.

"Eheheh...that Jiraiya...he's something isn't he?" Sakura blurted out.

"He's a nuisance."

There was an awkward silence between them. Gaara's blunt replies didn't help either.

"Are you having fun?" Gaara suddenly asked.

"I-wha-huh?" Sakura babbled like an idiot, she was totally taken back by sudden question.

Gaara had a small smile on his face, this girl was amusing. Sakura saw this and widened her eyes.

"Uh-yeah! I am! Why do you ask?" Sakura quickly replied.

"Well...dates are supposed to be fun...right?"

Sakura smiled, he was really trying to make this fun for her.

"Yes, they are... thank you Gaara, I had a wonderful time with you. You are a great person!" Sakura grinned brightly.

Gaara looked at Sakura incredulously, no one has ever said that to him before. He blushed deep red and she giggled.

"I....think...you're beautiful," Gaara muttered under his breath as he looked away from Sakura.

Although it was faint, Sakura could hear what he just said. She blushed like mad. Did Gaara just call her...beautiful? She had never heard such a honest and sincere compliment in a while. He was being so ....cute.

"Gaara..." Sakura looked at Gaara... lovingly.

Gaara turned back to Sakura, and to his surprise she kissed him on the cheek.

Gaara's heart stopped, heck, time stopped for both of them! Sakura pulled away slowly and smiled with a small blush on her cheeks.

Gaara and Sakura gazed into each other eyes for what it seemed... forever.

Sakura, realizing what she had just done, stood up in the boat in apology.

"I-I'm so sorry Gaara! I just- I don't know what came over me! I hope you can forgive me!" Sakura said bowing her head in shame. The boat swayed back and forth from Sakura's rapid bowing and Sakura began to lose her balance. She fell back and she closed her eyes waiting for the splash when an arm grabbed her just before she fell.

"Be careful, we're on a boat," Gaara calmly scolded and motioned for her to sit down.

Sakura listened and sat down quickly still blushing.

"Gaara... I'm really, really sorry!" Sakura said once again.

"Stop."

Sakura couldn't help it now, she felt like crying. She had just kissed the Kazekage against his will and embarrassed herself intensely. Sakura didn't want to say no more, in fear of insulting Gaara and started to tear up.

"I.... didn't mind it," Gaara softly said.

Sakura's head raised at this statement. He didn't mind it? Did he like it? Did he like her?

"You....didn't? What do you mean?" Sakura asked unaware of what exactly he meant.

"I didn't mind it, I don't mind you... I had fun today. You're a fun person who's different from everyone else I know," Gaara explained.

"But... I thought... you kinda... hated me?" Sakura asked confused.

"I never said that."

"Yeah but you never said you liked me either, I assumed you hated me..." Sakura mumbled.

"Speaking is not communication," Gaara bluntly put. (COPYRIGHT TITE KUBO XD)

Sakura blushed and asked, "So do you like me...?"

"..." Gaara turned the other way blushing.

Sakura saw this and laughed. "You do! Gaara, you like me?" Sakura asked once again.

"Didn't you just conclude that?" Gaara blushed.

Sakura giggled, "Oh that's so cute, Gaara~"

No words came out of Gaara. He felt embarrassed as the kunoichi teased him.

"Don't you like me as well?" Gaara asked.

Sakura stopped laughing and replied, "W-well!"

"Yes or no?"

"Um....um..." Sakura hesitated.

Sakura felt a pair of lips upon her own. Sakura didn't fight back at all, in fact, she gave in and passionately kissed Gaara back. She had no idea Gaara could be so bold.

After parting, Gaara whispered in Sakura's ear.

"Like I said....speaking is not communication..."

..........

........

.....

....

...

..

..

...

....

........

..........

"We're here on Ten Unforgettable Dates! Let's introduce our contestants, Haruno Sakura and the Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert!" Jiraiya announced.

Sakura waved to the crowd and Gaara looked away from camera.

"Now then, let's get down to business! Just to let you all know, I had front row tickets to their exclusive date! First time too!" Jiraiya happily stated.

Gaara and Sakura sweatdropped.

"Anyways, let's get to the comments! Gaara and Sakura, how'd you feel about the date?"

Sakura and Gaara looked at each other, they just smiled and Sakura said, "Speaking is not communication.... so we'll just put it at that~"

Jiraiya looked funnily at the two and noticed how close they were sitting to one another.

"Well something good must've happened then! Well then, onto the clip!" Jiraiya pointed towards the screen.

Nothing came on.

"EHHH!?!? What's going on?" Jiraiya asked enraged.

A person with headphones entered the stage and whispered something into Jiraiya's ear. He nodded occasionally in understanding and finally announced, "It's Sakura and Gaara's lucky day! Looks like the cameramen were lost inside a haunted house and couldn't make it back in time! Gr! Everything is going into Gaara's and Sakura's favor today! Kami-sama must love Gaara! Fine then! Let's just move onto the wheel!"

Jiraiya cued the wheel and it started to spin.

CLICKCLICKCLICK

"Pst... Gaara, no matter what happens, I'll never forget today," Sakura whispered to Gaara.

CLICK CLICK CLICK

Gaara smiled and grabbed Sakura's hand, "That's reassuring."

CLICK.

"Well okay! The next contestant is....

....

...

..

.

..

...

....

SAI!"

* * *

OHMEIGOSH. So much L.O.V.E XD Seems the most canon, no? X_X 3 Gaasaku is love XD

anyways, I updated quicker didn't it :D

lol I'll take those votes into consideration... no really, they REALLY helped XD

**SPEAKING IS NOT COMMUNICATION- Tite Kubo said this before.... it's like an Ichiruki thing for me XD**

anyways, hope you enjoyed it~

1. Shikamaru Nara

2. Kiba Inuzuka

3. Neji Hyuuga

4. Naruto Uzumaki

5. Suigetsu Hozuki

6. Rock Lee

7. Kazekage Gaara

8. Sai

9. ???

10. ???

Sneak Peek! Sai and Sakura go to a club XD


	10. Intrusions Galore!

Disclaimer: Lalalagirl does not own naruto. If she did, she would update 7 times a week (yessiralldaysoftheweek) and would make sasusaku canon. And stop making Sasuke such an asshole -__-.

A/N: If everyone is wondering WHERE THE HELL I've been the past four months XD I wrote a 12 chapter story within that time _; I ABSOLUTELY promise that I will update sooner and finish this story before I write another XD. Besides, I still love this story 3 Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 10: Intrusions Galore! 

Sakura stared at Jiraiya in disbelief. Jiraiya, smiling the silly grin he always smiles, gave a thumbs up to annoyed pink-haired medic. She intensified her glare towards the frog-man and he gave a silent 'eep' at the sight of her dagger-like pupils. He brushed his hand up and down the back of his head in a nervous fashion, secretly wishing to himself that the show would just end as soon as possible, since it looked like he was going to be dead before Sakura chose the winner.

Gaara noticed the tense air and put a gentle hand on the pink headed kunoichi who sat beside him. She quickly shifted her attention towards the extra weight on her shoulder and then looked at Gaara. He gave her a serene look and that seemed to have calmed her down a bit. Jiraiya sighed in relief, he then looked back at the still-rolling-camera and said, "Well, Sai, I guess it's your lucky day! You and Sakura Haruno will be heading to the all-famous E.M.O Nightclub! Meet at the club at 8 pm today; you two are partying 'till the A.M!"

Sakura once again looked over to the white haired sannin. She sighed and nodded in understanding, she would be partying with Sai.... Great, just great. The emotionless prick of a teammate and a nightclub didn't seem like an altogether 'great' idea. She gave a small, obviously fake, smile to the camera and signed off. As soon as the cameras stopped rolling she leaned back in the red love seat and sighed a heavy sigh.

"Sakura... I guess this is goodbye for now. I will see you soon," Gaara said in almost a whisper.

Sakura jerked forward and stood straight up.

"Goodbye Gaara! I will see you in a couple days! After my last two dates~!" Sakura bowed in respect.

Gaara gave her a light smile and nodded her way. She smiled back at him as she watched him walk away smoothly. Gaara... wasn't like any of the guys in Konoha. He was especially different, just something about him made her feel all giddy inside. Also, she had this wanting to protect him, reason being because at times he would have this innocent look that you just can't help but want to mother. She smiled inside and out, maybe... just maybe he would be the one to change her mind about Sasuke. But she had to take consideration of all of the dates before Gaara's. She walked off the stage with a smile planted on her face.

"_After these final days... I'll finally know what to do; how to feel. I wonder... will I finally be over Sasuke-kun? Actually, I'm kind of excited.... I want to know... I want to see... if I can do it," _Sakura thought to herself.

...

.

...

Sakura was dressed in a green halter, that matched her green pumps, with a sexy white skirt that could make men drool in an instant. She tied her hair into a messy bun, letting her pink bangs show off her heart-shaped face , and wore silver hoops with silver bangles. She gave herself a final wink in the mirror, clearly happy with her appearance, and headed out her door. Tonight was going to be one heck of a night... she could just feel it. Call it women's intuition.

...

( E.M.O)

Sakura pushed her way through the crowd and finally sat down at the bar. Sakura was not old enough to drink, but she needed a place to sit down. The bartender gave her a flirty wink and she looked away in embarrassment.

"So, I saw you on 10 just a couple of hours ago... I was waiting for you," A masculine voice pierced her thoughts.

She quickly moved her head towards the direction of the voice and gave the voice's owner a scowl.

"Why are you even talking to me?" Sakura asked bluntly; clear to the point.

The bartender chuckled. He was a man no younger than 30, yet he was hitting on a 17 year old girl. He was attractive, she gave him that, but he was really annoying with his cocky attitude. She had enough cockiness from her teammates, Naruto and Sasuke.

"You're feisty; just like I thought you would be. You see here, I've been watching the show every night now and I developed this kinda-sorta crush on you. Go out with me and you will not regret it hon," the bartender winked.

Sakura face palmed and got out of her seat. This man was really annoying her and she wasn't in the mood to be even more annoyed. To be truthful, she didn't want to go on the date with Sai. After her date with Gaara, Sakura wanted nothing more than to sit at home and eat chocolate ice cream watching her favorite dramas on television- to cry with her mom right beside her during all of the sad parts, and to see her father shaking his head in annoyance at that sight. Two dates in one day was too much for her to handle and the fact that this was her eighth date in a row, she was mentally and physically exhausted.

Sakura started to walk away from the bar, heading towards the front door in hopes to find the late teammate of hers. Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"You listen here girl, no one walks away and ignores me, NO ONE!" He shouted at the surprised kunoichi.

She knitted her eyebrows and focused her chakra to her fist. On most days she would never use chakra on normal citizens, but taking into consideration that this man in front of her was literally twisting her wrist; she didn't feel so generous. Sakura was prepared to knock the shit out of this man before someone beat her to the punch; literally.

The man was knocked the ground about thirty feet away; his head meeting the wall in a large "thump" that caused him to go unconscious. Sakura widened eyes shifted from the attention of the man to the fist's owner. She was surprised at who was before her.

"S-Sasuke-kun," Sakura managed to heave out.

Sasuke's pissed expression did not let up, he grabbed her by her arms and shook her back and forth.

"Why didn't you fight back?! What were you thinking Sakura?!" He yelled at the still surprised kunoichi.

"I was going too, but you came just before I was! Enough about me, what about you? What are you doing here?!"

Sasuke was obviously still pissed.

"I came here with the dobe. He didn't mention you were going to be here. Are you here because of a date?"

Sakura nodded. Although secretly Sasuke had been watching the TV show, he actually missed the one today. Instead, Naruto called him up, and for an odd reason, dragged him to come to the club. After meeting Sakura, he was certain that Naruto took him to the nightclub for that reason.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose like he was frustrated. Sakura examined the situation and finally said, "Sasuke-kun, not to be rude or anything, but I really have to go find Sai..."

Sasuke head jerked her direction. Sai and Sakura... Sakura and Sai... Sasuke, Sakura and SAI. Sai and Sakura... without Sasuke. Why in the world was he absolutely LOATHING this picture?

"Don't tell me, he's the next guy?!" Sasuke shouted once again, without himself knowing.

Sakura quickly nodded.

Sasuke turned away and grunted in frustration. He missed just one night of that stupid dating show and it turns out it was the episode where Sai gets picked. Great. Sasuke hated Sai. Sai was like his replacement... he even looked like him! This fact always got to Sasuke's head; like Sakura and Naruto treating him as if he was the great Sasuke Uchiha himself. He also couldn't help but wonder if Sakura had grown any feelings for this guy. But then he would always think of that time when he and team seven met up again. After almost three years without seeing Sakura, his first look at her was when she was grabbing Sai by the throat. This thought was a happy thought, but then he would remember the lies he told to Naruto and Sakura and I guess you could say he was a bit guilty. He really did care about them, but he put his goal ahead of that.

And he still did. He knew Itachi was somewhere in the village. He didn't know where he found to the strength to suppress the urge to look for him, himself, and kill him. But he knew that he would be defying the hokage, and that the hokage would punish him... to death. That would only bring Itachi more triumph, after he died of course. I mean, it would be like Itachi killed Sasuke after he was dead! It was cruel, but he had to remain calm. His time to kill Itachi would come soon, he just had to have the patience to wait for it.. and of course, that was a whole different challenge by itself.

"Ah.. there you are, Sakura-san!" A familiar voice said.

Sakura turned her attention towards the smiling figure. She gave him a small smile back.

"Hey Sai, where were you?"

His smile stayed painted on his white face, a thing that annoyed Sasuke each passing second.

"Looking for you, Sakura-san.... Ah... hello there Sasuke-kun. What brings you here?" Sai's smile was still plastered on his face. Something that was like a target board for the great Uchiha himself.

"I don't have to answer to you," Sasuke knitted his eyebrows.

Sakura gulped and hastily grabbed Sai by the arm, surprising Sai.

"C-Come on, Sai! Let's go! See you later, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said nervously and dragged Sai away.

Sasuke blankly watched her go.

TENtenTENtenTENtenTENtenTENtenTENtenTENtenTENTENtenTENtenTENtenTENtenTENtenTENtenTENtenTENTENtenTENtenTENtenTENtenTENtenTENtenTENtenTEN (Tenten:Dammit, stop saying my name!)

"_Who does Sasuke-kun think he is! Honestly! I could take care of myself -thank you very much! Now that I think about it, Sasuke-kun had no right to get in my way! Honestly, why did he do what he did?!!?" _Sakura thought.

"_**Well, what other reason would he do that?! Think, Sakura! He wanted to protect you!" **_An inner voice replied back.

"_*groan* I thought I got rid of you in part 1 of Naruto!" _Sakura thought.

"_**Hey, breaking the fourth wall is not the way to go. Anyways, yeah, our Sasuke-kun DOES care about us no matter how you look at it," **_Inner Sakura replied.

"_Uh...sure....... but he doesn't care for us romantically...it's completely platonic," _Sakura sighed internally.

...

"Sakura-san... could you please let go of my arm? I think I'm losing my circulation..." Sai slowly asked with a smile printed on his pale face.

"A-ah! S-Sorry!" Sakura responded. She let go of his arm like it was hot water.

Apparently Sakura had been gripping Sai's arm tighter and tighter as she discussed "Sasuke" matters with her inner self. She felt increasingly guilty as she watched life flow back into Sai's arm.

"Sakura-san, care to dance?"

Sakura looked up at Sai with a confused expression, "you dance?"

Sai's smile grew wider, and he said, "I learned just an hour ago, I read this great book called 'Dancin' in 10 minutes'! It really worked."

Sakura sweatdropped at Sai's explanation. Of course SAI would read a book; he did it for many things. She remembered the time where she met him in the library reading a "how to make friends" guide. To Sakura, Sai was weird, but in a good way.

"uh, yeah, sure. Let's dance Sai," Sakura shrugged. She had no expectations for the emotionless nin.

Sai lead the calm kunoichi to the middle of the dance floor. Oh, he was going to show her a good time. He was going to prove to Sakura he could be good at anything he tried. Oh yes, he'll show Sakura he was better than his supposed "alter-ego", Sasuke.

A new song started almost like the DJ knew what Sai was preparing to do. A techno-y beat blasted onto the dance floor, causing the crowd to erupt in delight. Sai smoothly grabbed Sakura's waist and brought it closer to himself. Sakura, completely dazed, watched helplessly as Sai started to move his body along with hers. She widened her eyes as realization hit her like a falling brick.

He. Was. Grinding. On. Her.

She abruptly attempted to move out of his grasp. His grip only tighten as he said to her, " just relax, Sakura-san. I promise it'll be okay."

. . .

"LIKE HELL IT WILL!"

BAM.

Sakura punched him straight in his nose. Sai fell over and turned side to side in pain. Damn, it was almost as hard as when Sai insulted Sasuke for the first time. Sakura felt no remorse as she witnessed the scene before her.

"Next time, you better think before you put a finger on me!" Sakura shouted over the blasting music.

Sai was baffled at her response; the book claimed to have a positive effect for females... He watched Sakura's growing anger in slight horror, for he was not prepared for this.

"Ah~ Sakura-chan!" A familiar voice broke through the tense situation.

Sakura and Sai turned their heads in sync towards the happy blond. It was definitely Naruto.

"..Naruto-kun?" Sai asked.

Naruto gave his typical grin and replied, "That's right! Such a surprise to see you here, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura crossed her arms, "Really? Because when I spoke with Sasuke-kun..."

Naruto's eyes opened wide, "You spoke with teme!?? Damn! I just can't seem to find him anywhere!"

Naruto's attention turned towards the sparkling emerald necklace placed on Sakura neck.

"_The necklace I got Sakura-chan..."_

Yes, it was indeed the necklace Naruto had purchased at Sakura's favorite store on their date. All this time, Sakura had been wearing it. Though, no one questioned where she had originally got the necklace. Naruto smiled happily, did Sakura return his feelings for her?

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto started as he made his way towards the pinkette.

Sakura grew nervous at Naruto's approach; the kiss they shared on their date didn't completely vanish. Sakura's cheeks grew a slight pink as Naruto stood before her.

"Sakura-chan....I-"

"KYAAAAAAA! MY FAVORITE SONG!!!"

A new song started to play as the crowd grew wild with excitement. A hoard of girls pushed through the crowd and knocked Naruto off his feet. Sakura was pushed the other way during the excitement, being completely separated from Sai & Naruto.

Sakura, now pushed back by the bar counter, sighed and rose the white flag. She headed over to a seat and sat down in annoyance. The bartender, now a female, rose an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What's a hot girl like you sitting here by herself?" She asked.

Sakura met eye-to-eye with the unfamiliar girl. A girl no older than twenty-five was dressed in a blue tank and white skirt. She had long brown hair with blue eyes and smiled a flirtatious grin.

"um, excuse me?" Sakura blinked. She was confused with the girl's behavior.

"Just sayin' that a girl like you shouldn't be here by yourself," The brunette shrugged.

"S-Sakura!?"

Sakura jerked her head towards a voice that she never thought that she would hear in a place like this. Her mouth dropped at the sight of the voice's owner.

"K-K-Kiba-kun!?!?!"

The pretty bartender chuckled at the sight and left the two in privacy. She had her fun for the night.

"What are you doing here? Better yet, why are you here alone?! I thought you had that date with Sai??" Kiba asked as he plopped a seat beside the agape Sakura.

"I'm here with him! Er- I guess I was until he got separated from me with Naruto," Sakura replied back, "what are you doing here?"

"Ah... that...Well my sis dragged me here. She's 'soul mate' searching and just had to bring me along for approval," Kiba explained, "& what is Naruto doing here?"

Sakura sweatdropped. That was a bit unnecessary to explain so Sakura just laughed /awkwardly/ it off. Kiba smiled at her cute laugh. One could easily say that Kiba liked Sakura a whole lot, more than a majority of contestants on the show. His feelings for the kunoichi were genuine, and Sakura held Kiba in high regard as well. Kiba suddenly turned red as she nervously looked away from Sakura.

"Ah... well... you know... I never stopped thinking about our date since it happened... Sakura-chan, I think I like you, a lot," Kiba said as he blushed deeply.

Sakura widened her eyes as Kiba leaned in for a kiss. Her thoughts at this point were a complete and utter mess. She knew Kiba had some feelings for her and she knew she had a thing for him as well... but did she truly like him? Or did she _truly_ like someone else? Cluttered thoughts were shattered as a strong voice halted the attempted kiss.

"Sakura."

Her head turned slowly towards the stoic ninja. Just like months back, when she first laid eyes on him after three years, she mouthed his name breathlessly.

"Sasuke...kun.."

They shared an intense look to each other, forgetting everything around them. To be truthful, Sasuke was shocked at the sight before him just moments ago. The dog ninja and Sakura together, HIS Sakura, almost kissing... it paralyzed him. The reality then sent shock waves through his head, did Sakura even love him anymore?! And even if she didn't, would it even matter?

No, there was no denying it. Sasuke liked Sakura, no. LOVED her. He loved her more than he could ever admit, and he couldn't bear to witness someone other than himself getting a hold of her.

"OI! Sasuke! What are YOU doing here?!" Kiba viciously growled towards the Uchiha. Kiba was mad at the fact that Sasuke still had this control over Sakura... like a bond that no one could break. He didn't know if it meant that Sakura could ever love someone other than Sasuke or that they had this undeniable relationship that was stronger than most, and it made him furious. He wanted to be Sakura's everything!

Sasuke and Sakura ignored Kiba's attempts, unknowingly, and continued to watch each other. Finally, Sasuke reached out a hand and grabbed Sakura's small wrist, bringing her outside and leaving a helpless Kiba behind.

They stood in silence, until Sasuke started to speak.

"Sakura.. what are you thinking?" Sasuke asked weakly.

Sakura watched Sasuke carefully. She was baffled at the Uchiha's behavior, she had never witnessed this weird behavior from him before.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm confused. Why did you bring me out here?" Sakura almost whispered.

Sasuke and Sakura stood in silence for a while.

"I don't know that answer."

Sakura could hear faint footsteps in the distance followed by happy conversations.

Sakura was planning on asking Sasuke if she could leave, but no words would form. The silence was deafening, but yet she could not bring herself to end it. She was slightly relieved when Sasuke did so for her.

"Sakura. Do you remember?"

Sakura rose an eyebrow. "..remember?"

"Remember four years ago... when I left. You said to me that you..."

The gentleness in his voice was shocking. The subject was also something that shocked her.

"How could I not?" Sakura slightly laughed, "I was so young and naive, how could you listen to me! You must've thought I was so annoying! Well then! Just forget... about it..."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's shoulders.

"Forget? Are you saying you feel differently now?! Did those 'dates', those small one-day dates cause you to fall in love with someone so quickly?! I thought you were better than that Sakura!" Sasuke yelled in anger.

Sakura smiled sadly.

"I don't know exactly how I feel anymore... but I realized something important. I realized that there are others out there..."

Sasuke's eyes almost showed... sadness.

Almost. He would not give up until he knew the truth.

"Sakura, what are you saying?"

Sakura did something that she absolutely forbid herself to do in front of others. Something that she hated, loathed, rejected. Something that she swore off when Sasuke had left her years ago.

She cried.

Sasuke watched helplessly. He_ wanted_ to comfort her, but he didn't know how. He knew that just by touching her, it would only make it worse. So he stood there, sadly watching the kunoichi cry. Again. Cause by him, _again. _

And it went on for a while.

One thing was for certain, Sakura was UNSURE. She didn't know whether or not she had loved the Uchiha like she did before, and that feeling alone was enough to give everyone an equal chance at winning her heart.

....

...

..

.

(The next day)

"We areeeeeeeee back on Ten Unforgettable Dates! With your favorite host, me, Jiraiyaaaaaa!"

Sakura and Sai sat silently on the red love seat. The date last night was a TOTAL wreck. Not only did several people interfere, but she also had been separated from Sai the whole night. Causing her to walk herself home.

"Well then, onto our favorite subject! Sakura! How was your date with Sai?! Tell us, please do!"

"U-um.. well... it was certainly something..." Sakura replied bluntly.

Jiraiya grunted at Sakura's unenthusiastic reply. He then shifted his attention towards the smiling lad beside her.

"I love Sakura-san!" Sai replied with a smile.

Sakura violently turned her head to Sai, speechless at his sudden claim.

"OH HO HO~~~~~~ WELL WELL THEN! EVERYONE WE HAVE OUR FIRST CONFESSION!!!!!" Jiraiya's happiness shone through his smile.

"... at least, that what the book said for me to say on television! Lie, smile, and exaggerate on television- is what it said to do..." Sai said and he whipped out a book titled 'How to Ensure TV Popularity".

Sakura and Jiraiya fell out of their chairs.

"W-Well then! Let's just move onto the clip! Oh yes, the clip!"

The lights dimmed and the dreaded white screen lowered.

The first scene was between Sasuke and Sakura.

"_Why didn't you fight back?! What were you thinking Sakura?!" _

The scene then shifted to a closeup on Sakura face with her saying, _"Why are you even talking to me?" _

Then it showed Sai doing something she absolutely did NOT want to see on a big screen.

He. Was. Grinding. On. Her.

It shifted to Kiba and Sakura and their previous conversation.

"_What are you doing here? Better yet, why are you here alone?! I thought you had that date with Sai??"_

It shifted to a poorly edited scene with Sakura "replying" _"um, excuse me?" _

"_What are you doing here? Better yet, why are you here alone?! I thought you had that date with Sai??"_

It then showed Kiba leaning in for a kiss until a sudden clip showed Sakura "refusing".

"_Next time, you better think before you put a finger on me!" _

The clip ended at that. Sakura, fuming, was still slightly relived that the cameramen were not there long enough to record Sasuke and Sakura's conversation afterwards.

". . . I have no words to say, Jiraiya. Only that.. YOU HAVE A NEW LOW! LOWER THAN ROCK BOTTOM! I HEREBY PROCLAIM IT AS JIRAIYA BOTTOM!!!!" Sakura breathed fire as she lashed out these words.

Jiraiya laughed nervously to himself and muttered something with the words "can't" "until" "this" "over".

"W-Well then! Such a marvelous date, wasn't it!!!?!?!?! Sakura hating on Sasuke Uchiha, rejecting Kiba and dirtyyyyy dancing with this guy right here! Exciting, isn't it!?!"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched in deep hatred.

"W-w-well then! Let's just move onto the wheel! I bet everyone is absolutely dying to know who the 9th date is!?!?"

The crowd roared in approval.

"Okay then! Ladies, spin that wheel!"

...

Then something happened unexpected.

CLICK.

The "clicker" fell off! The stopper was broken and it cause the wheel to move freely. Surprisingly, Jiraiya looked anything but surprised. Amused, if you will.

Eventually the wheel stopped.

The metal part that used to hold the clicker was the supposed substitute for the clicker itself. The square-like metal did not specify _exactly _who it chose.

For it was evenly between two names.

Two, deeply regrettable names.

With one thing in common.

Jiraiya's smirk grew wider.

"Well, since the Hokage and I discussed that if this should supposedly-happen~! We resolved a solution early on! If it is stuck on two names, it will be combined into one single date! More like a competitive date~!!!! Oh, this is so exciting!! So this is it! The ninth and tenth date are here~!!!! ALL IN ONE~!"

Sakura eyes could not widen any further.

A combined date?!?!?! ESPECIALLY WITH THESE TWO!?!?!??!?!?

"Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha! You two are up nexttttttttt!!!"

* * *

A/N: I don't think anyone POSSIBLY saw this coming XDDD I did actually plan this a long time ago~ So yes, it's supposed to happen this way XD What I did not plan though is such a serious date between Sai and Sakura XD Actually, you can't even say it was a date since they were not really with each other XD It was supposed to be humorous, but it turned out to be so serious XD But all is well because I promise the next one will be funnier XD

I hope everyone enjoyed! Hope to see you soon!~

~lalalagirl

1. Shikamaru Nara

2. Kiba Inuzuka

3. Neji Hyuuga

4. Naruto Uzumaki

5. Suigetsu Hozuki

6. Rock Lee

7. Kazekage Gaara

8. Sai

9. Sasuke Uchiha

10. Itachi Uchiha


	11. The Loving Brothers

**Disclaimer:** WOW. I think people are as tired of these as I am V_V I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! COPYRIGHT TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

_;

A/N: It's gonna be an annoying-ass date XD There's barely any humor as well. I'll try to add more next chapter. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!!!

* * *

Chapter 11: "The Loving Brothers"

Sakura could **NOT** believe it.

..

..

..

UNBELIEVEABLE.

Even _Naruto_ couldn't believe it.

"_Oh geez! Jiraiya is SERIOUSLY asking for a death wish! I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke just burst through the doors now and Chidori'd his ass! It's **impossible** for Sasuke to remain calm for something like this! Especially this! It doesn't help that I **can't stand** Uchiha Itachi either!"_ Sakura thought.

Jiraiya's enormous grin showed no sign to vanish anytime soon. He dramatically pointed towards the stage entrance and said, "...& may I now present the one and only, Hokage! She will have a word with the audience!"

Sakura quickly stood up at mere mention of her shissou. What was Tsunade doing here anyways? Questions endlessly filled her mind while not a single answer emerged. She was _beyond_ confuzzled.

What the HELL was going on?!? Did Itachi place a genjutsu on the entire village or something!?! & better yet, WHY did he agree to something as trivial as this!? The world was DEFINITELY ending.

Yup, that was the only explanation.

Tsunade stepped onto the screen and sat in Jiraiya's seat, leaving him seat-less. A comical expression was plastered on the perverted nin's face.

"As you may all know, Uchiha Itachi is a missing-nin. A traitor... HOWEVER, as Hokage I will not accept any violent acts towards this man in the next few days! My reason is because we signed a contract! And for us to bide by that contract, it will only benefit Konoha! I regret to inform you that if you take no heed of my command, then Uchiha Itachi will NOT hold back on you! The contract strictly states that if a citizen/shinobi of Konoha attacks the Uchiha, he may defend himself. And if somehow/someway, someone defeats Itachi... well, I have to punish you myself! And YES I AM SPEAKING TO YOU, ESPECIALLY YOU, UCHIHA SASUKE."

Murmurs filled the TV set, gossiping about Tsunade's foolish agreement. What agreement would protect a missing-nin in the very village he betrayed?!?

Okay, they said SOMETHING about it having to do with medicine, but Sakura knew Tsunade and she knew it was MUCH, MUCH more than that.

What was Tsunade hiding from Konoha?

Better yet, WHY was she hiding something?

"So! You heard THAT one, Sasuke! And I know Itachi is listening as well~ You two will be having a date tomorrow night! The date will be... at a ball!"

Sakura blinked, "A ball_game?_ Like in baseball?"

Jiraiya slowly shook his head, "No, my dear Sakura~! A ball as in... ballroom dancing! Tsunade will be holding a ball at the Hokage mansion tomorrow night~! ANYONE WHO WISHES TO COME, MAY!~!!!!"

The crowd cheered.

Sakura's head fell.

"_A ball!?!? Ballroom dancing? How could Tsunade-shissou possibly allow that?! Seriously... I think Itachi brainwashed her!"_

"I would like to add that I, myself, will be providing the clothing for the three of them. Anyone who wishes to come, may... but, you will only get in with proper clothing! No skirts! No loose ties! Everything is FORMAL!" Tsunade warned.

"... and for the sake of the tailors in this town~! You may place an order for a gown or tux right on this very channel! Delivery will be immediate as well!" Jiraiya added, "Just state the size, color, and type and we will provide an emergency suit/gown! Just send in your fastest message hawk, and we will definitely fulfill your needs~!"

The crowd cheered once again.

"So now, Sasuke, Itachi! Meet up at Sakura's house at 8 pm tomorrow night! That's right folks, the show will be postponed until the day after tomorrow! And the next show will include ALL contestants! SO ALL CONTESTANTS MUST REPORT HERE THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW AT FIVE! It will be an extended broadcast and will include some interesting twists~! Alright, see ya soon! Jiraiya out!"

Sakura approached the calm Tsunade with a confused look.

"Tsunade-shissou... what's going on? I don't understand your motives.."

Tsunade gave Sakura a serious look. She was hiding something from Sakura; something important. Something that might _possibly_ explain Tsunade's crazy course of action.

But of course, nothing came to mind for Sakura.

"...Sakura. Everything will be explained to you after this show, so please don't ask me what's going on. I can't tell you right now."

"...Tsunade-shissou... But I-"

"Sakura, pick the man of your dreams, the man that can bring you the most happiness. Not the man who you think you should be with. No, the man who you _are_ supposed to be with... "

Sakura was blank. What did Tsunade just say? What was up with her?

"Tsu-"

"Oh, well, look at the time! I will send you the gown tonight through mail, so see you tomorrow Sakura, and remember what I said."

Sakura watched as the Godaime walked away briskly. She bit her lip in frustration; everything didn't make any sense and no one was providing her with answers.

She guessed she just had to go along with it for now.

Sakura sighed and walked off the set.

* * *

…..........

**(The next day around noon)**

Sakura decided it was time to pay another visit to her loudmouthed friend; Ino of course. She needed some kind of pick-me-up after what she found out last night. She didn't know whether to be glad she finally landed a date with Sasuke, or scared as hell of Itachi. After all, she had met Itachi only once before, technically speaking of course.

As Sakura walked into the Yamanaka Flower Shop, she found someone she did not expect.

"N-Naruto!?!"

Naruto turned his head to Sakura and smiled brightly.

"Sakura-chan! I'm so glad to see you! What are you doing here?!" Asked the blonde goofball.

Sakura smiled sweetly, "Oh just wanted to see Ino, what about you?"

Naruto laughed and said, "Didn't you hear? Kurenai-sensei is in labor right now! Shikamaru told me and sent me to get flowers for her."

"Really!? That's great! I would visit her but I don't want to crowd."

"Eh-hem! I'm here ya-know! What's up Sakura?!" A voice interrupted.

Sakura turned to see a smiling Ino.

"Ino! There you are!"

Ino smiled, "isn't it great about Kurenai-sensei?! Shikamaru told me about it, he said I can come! I'm about to head there as well!~"

"That's great Ino! Are you sure you aren't going there because of Shikamaru?" Sakura teased.

Ino blushed furiously, "L-like that has anything to do with it!"

"Anyways, I have to get going! Naruto, you're coming with me!" Ino quickly grabbed the zoned out blond and dragged him out the door.

Sakura laughed.

"I didn't even have time to talk to her for advice. Oh well, it looks like I'm going to have to figure this out on my own..." Sakura whispered to herself.

**(7:55. Sakura's house)**

WOW.

The gown Tsunade sent her... wow.

It was stunning. It was a soft green, strapless dress that fell to her knees. To compliment her dress, Tsunade added in a set of diamond earrings and necklace. It wasn't too over the top; it was quite simple.

Sakura was nervous.

She went downstairs and waited by the door, the wait was adding to the tension.

"Come on... I just want to get this over and done with..." Sakura whispered to herself.

DING DONG.

Sakura took a deep breath and opened the door soon after. She look up and met with a pair of onyx eyes. Her immediate reaction was to look away, since it wasn't the usual Uchiha eyes she was used to. She always felt the need to take extra precautions around the S-class Akatsuki.

Itachi smiled, "Sakura-san, no need to be so wary. I promise you no harm. After all, I have to abide by the contract."

That seemed to get Sakura's attention, "Just what was that contract?"

Sakura couldn't help but frown; she didn't like Itachi. He was the man who betrayed Konoha and most of all hurt Sasuke.

Itachi chuckled, which surprised Sakura, and said, "One of the rules in the contract was to not speak of it, Sakura-san."

Sakura examined his face once more. This was the first time she got a good look at him and he really did look like Sasuke.

"Very well," Sakura replied bluntly.

"ITACHI!" A familiar voice rang out.

Sakura could hear a chidori in the distance. She knew all too well what it meant; it meant Sasuke was acting stupid.

"W-wait Sasuke!" Sakura turned to Sasuke whose eyes were blood red.

He ran full speed to the smirking older Uchiha. Huh, another similarity between the two Uchiha brothers.

"Foolish little brother; are you asking for death itself? The whole village will be on you before you could lay a finger on me."

Itachi said this smoothly as he dodged Sasuke's attacks with ease.

"You shouldn't be so impolite to the lady over there, Sasuke. Have you no manners?" Itachi lectured.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted as he frantically punched the older Uchiha.

All of the sudden, Itachi grabbed Sasuke's wrist and held it back as he began to speak.

"If you do not calm down, I will not hold back, Sasuke. Even if we do begin to fight, the village will kill you with ease, since your name is already known as being as traitor; as is mine. However, I have a contract with the Hokage and it will surely be unwise to attack me; foolish Sasuke," Itachi told Sasuke with a commanding voice.

Sasuke icily glared at the older Uchiha.

"Sasuke... please just hold back tonight. I'm sure the Hokage will approve of pursuing Itachi when he leaves the village. That way, no one else in the village will get involved. Besides, you want to do this by yourself, right?"

Sasuke and Itachi quickly spun their heads towards the serious pink-haired girl before them. Of course it would be the third wheel that made the most sense.

"...fine. Let's go then," Sasuke mumbled.

It took almost all of Sasuke's will to break away from this chance to kill Itachi, but Sakura had a point. If he were to pursue Itachi's death tonight, the only result he would get is a laughing Itachi (imagine that), while he would fight off Konoha's forces. It was times like this where he wondered if he made the right decision to return to his home village. However, he had to admit there was no way he would have been able to get this close to Itachi if he had stayed away from Konoha.

He swatted his hand away from Itachi and walked on forward, letting Itachi walk with Sakura.

Itachi glanced towards the petite pink-haired girl.

"Is he always like that?" Itachi asked in a low voice.

Sakura glared up at Itachi and replied, "Who do you think did that to him?"

Itachi shrugged nonchalantly and continued walking.

….

An awkward silence filled the air.

No matter what perspective she looked at it, Itachi didn't seem as bad as she thought. He didn't look like he was capable of massacring a clan, let alone HIS own clan. This vibe she received from the older Uchiha was somewhat.... and regrettably soothing. Sakura felt... calmer around him. When with Sasuke, she would feel a bit suffocated by his dark aura radiating from him, even though she was sure he would never harm her.... well, almost sure. With Itachi however, she could not sense such a dark aura, and that was what troubled her. Sakura always had a keen sense of first impressions, excluding Naruto of course, and Itachi was on her good side. Something deep inside of her was begging her to ask about the Uchiha Massacre, but she remained silent. Something wasn't right about Itachi, and she hated it.

She wasn't hating him as much as she thought she would.

Sakura hadn't noticed how long she staring at the older Uchiha until he look back at her. She looked away quickly and increased her walking speed to catch up with Sasuke.

Sakura realized how awkward the situation really was. Itachi, the man she was supposed to hate was staring at her with an unreadable expression while she walked next to the man whom she lashed out at the night before.

Just then, Sasuke turned his attention to the miserable-looking girl next to him. He didn't seem to notice how pissed off he looked. Sakura sighed in annoyance. This date was definitively the hardest.

Suddenly, Sakura felt a cold grip on her wrist, she turned around to see Itachi with a finger held up to his lip. Sasuke kept on walking without noticing that Sakura and Itachi had fallen behind.

"Sakura-san, I wish to advance without my little brother."

Sakura looked up quizzically at Itachi.

"Wait, wha-"

Before she could continue, Itachi swept her off of her feet and began running towards the mansion

Sakura was taken aback by his actions, her immediate response was demanding that he let her down.

"Do you wish to fall on the pavement at this high of a speed? I recommend you stay put for now until we reach our destination, Sakura-san."

That seemed to have shut Sakura up. She pouted childishly and crossed her arms. She took this chance to observe Itachi more. He was definitely more mature than Sasuke... and arguably more handsome than him as well. He had this mysterious air around him that made him even more attractive... wait what? Did she just admit he was attractive? He was her ENEMY for god's sake. What the hell was Sakura thinking? She shook her head violently in attempt to forget what she had thought of just before. Itachi looked down at Sakura in amusement. What was this girl thinking..?

Sakura had to admit though, being carried somewhere in someone's arms at such a high speed reminded her of Twilight. He was like Edward and she, Bella.

"_What am I saying!?! I don't even LIKE Twilight?! Argh, Ino! I'm sooo getting you for making me watch that stupid movie!"_

When the arrived, Sakura could see Tsunade, in her not-so-humble dress, greeting her guests with enthusiasm. Tsunade caught a glimpse of Sakura being put down by Itachi, and couldn't help but smirk. Her "plan" was working...

"Oh, Sakura! You look great! You do too, Uchiha Itachi.... If I may ask.... where is Sasuke?"

Sakura looked up at the smirking Itachi and bluntly replied, "Oh... he'll be here soon."

Tsunade gave the two a weird look, but shrugged it off. "Anyways, get inside you two."

Sakura was pulled softly by the older Uchiha, who seemed to be in a good mood. "Let us enter, Sakura-san."

They entered quietly and soon after Tsunade noticed a familiar chicken-butt-like haircut.

"Ah, Uchiha Sasuke, there you are! Uchiha Itachi and Sakura just went in. May I ask what took you?" Tsunade mockingly asked.

Sasuke glared at the older woman and nonchalantly replied, "It's nothing to be concerned of, Hokage."

Tsunade, clearly annoyed, muttered to herself, "and that's why I chose Itachi..."

Sasuke asked, "What was that?"

Tsunade grinned devilishly and replied, "it's nothing to be concerned of, younger Uchiha. Now get your chicken-butt-hair in, 'else Uchiha Itachi will sweep Sakura off her feet.

Sasuke walked in with a pissed-off expression. Tsunade wondered what Sakura saw in the younger Uchiha, other than his looks.

…...........

Amazed at the elegance of the ballroom, Sakura's jaw dropped. It was utterly amazing. Was this the same Hokage mansion that she knew and worked in? Because it seemed like she was in a different town altogether.

"Sakura-san, would you care to dance?" Itachi broke through her thoughts.

Sakura turned towards the older Uchiha and shot a puzzled look, "...Dance? But-"

A gentle force pulled the pink-haired kunoichi towards the older ninja. Sakura, startled, awkwardly tried to regain her composure as the older ninja chuckled at the sight and then started to dance. Itachi's gracefulness was anything but a shock to Sakura, but the gentle smile he wore made her forget that he was a serial killer.

That's a pretty bad fact to forget.

The music seemed to fade away as Sakura got lost in Itachi's deep onyx eyes, a trait that Sasuke and Itachi shared.

If he wasn't the enemy of her, she might consider to date him...

Sakura suddenly shook her head violently. Itachi must have pulled a genjutsu over her eyes due to the completely WRONG thoughts she was thinking.

Itachi chuckled softly at Sakura's erratic behavior.

"YOUUUUUUU!" A voice called out.

Sakura stopped dancing at turned her attention towards the purple-haired girl in front of her.

"You, Sakura Haruno right? How DARE you date MY Neji!?!?! I HATE girls like you! So fake and acts all innocent! You should just go DIE!"

Sakura just glared at the girl.

"What did you just say...?" Sakura felt her fist tightening up.

"Yeah! Rika's right! How DARE you touch Sai!!" A blue-haired girl with a nasally voice added.

Sakura noticed the crowd around her building up and up.

"You slutty bitch! You slept with Neji didn't you!?! Not only Neji but you dated the Kazekage too! Ugh! It's so frustrating! Why does an ugly girl like you get to date the handsomest guys around!?!?? "

"Wait a second, what right do you have to call me a slutty bitch? You don't even know me! I don't even know your name?!?" Sakura argued.

"Shut up! You know what you did wrong and don't deny it! Besides, Sasuke-sama will never look twice at you!!" a blonde girl added.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh mockingly, "excuse me? And who are you?"

"Grrr this bitch thinks she's all that! Look at her, she's all over Sasuke's relative too! He's a hottie and I don't understand what he's doing with an ugly girl like Sakura Haruno!" _(A/N: They say "relative" because mostly only the adults know about the Uchiha Massacre. They don't know they're brothers.)_

Sakura couldn't take it.

Sakura slowly raised her fist, "...What was that???"

The girls shrieked and cried in unison. They were definitely scared of Sakura.

Itachi smirked at the sight of his younger brother entering the room with restless eyes.

"KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! NO WAI!! NO WAI!! IT'S SASUKE-KUN!!!!" a loud high-pitched voice pierced into Sakura's ear drum.

"IT REALLY IS!!! SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Sakura turned her head towards the door to see a stampede of Sasuke's fangirls. Sakura laughed to herself and muttered, "fan-girling will get you nowhere..."

Itachi, with his super sonic ears, heard every word Sakura said. He frowned at the sight; Sakura looked so sad.

"Ugh! Get off! Get out of my way. I didn't come here for you guys," Sasuke, clearly annoyed, spat at the crowding girls.

Itachi noticed he was searching for something. Fully aware that it was Sakura whom he was searching for, Itachi grabbed her hand and led her to the secluded balcony.

"Itachi-san? What's going on?!" Sakura grabbed her hand away from the older Uchiha. She still had her senses of course, of him being a murderer.

Itachi smirked and walked over to the side of the balcony. He leaned against the railing and started, "So Sakura-san, how were your previous dates?"

Sakura pulsated at the thought of Itachi ignoring her, but she carried on and replied, "I guess... they were fine."

Itachi chuckled and replied, "more detail, if I may ask?"

Sakura wondered why he even cared, but she ignored this, "... I think most dates were fun and... weird. I never experienced something like this before. Although most dates were more embarrassing than romantic..."

Itachi cut in, "-you don't regret it one bit."

Sakura laughed and said, "That's true. I learned a lot of about these guys. I can see most of them becoming my closest friends after this experience."

Itachi turned towards Sakura and asked, "So whom I may ask, do you see yourself going further with?... or do you still hold feelings towards my younger brother?"

Sakura was speechless; how did Itachi know about Sasuke and her?

Itachi shot Sakura a serious look and replied, almost like her read her mind, "I'm more perceptive than you originally thought, Sakura Haruno."

Sakura sadly looked away and gave a small smile, "I guess you're right Itachi-san..."

Itachi, not satisfied with her answer, said, "Sakura-san. You know how Sasuke-kun is."

Sakura turned towards the serious Uchiha and asked, "What do you mean?"

Itachi sighed and turned the other direction, "You know how my younger brother is. He cannot show emotion as well as you do."

"What are you implying...?"

"I'm 'implying' that you should not be discouraged from such a minor detail. From what I see, I see that my younger brother clearly has some unannounced feelings for you."

Sakura stood there shocked, never in a million years did she think she would be chatting with Itachi Uchiha like this.

Sakura angrily turned around and scoffed. "Well what do you know?! You the older brother that took away everything from Sasuke-kun!"

Itachi looked away with emotionless eyes, "... that's true."

Sakura turned back once more to see Itachi's solemn face. Something was...off. In no way did Sakura see the face of serial killer.

"Why did you do it?" Sakura asked bluntly.

Itachi shot Sakura an annoyed look, "I do not need to explain the situation to you. But do know this; everything is not what it seems."

Itachi was breaking the rules and he knew it.

Sakura looked down. "Something was telling me something was off... I don't know what happened back in the past but... right now I feel like there is a misconception about you..."

Sakura laughed nervously, "this whole time I constantly have been reminding myself that you are Sasuke-kun's enemy, Konoha's enemy, MY enemy... but something is telling me that that's not entirely true. Hah... stupid gut instincts. Naruto's getting to me..."

Itachi smoothly but quickly approached the kunoichi and gently put a hand on her head.

"...I see what my foolish little brother sees in you."

Sakura looked up and replied, "if there's one thing you couldn't be more wrong about, it's Sasuke-kun having any sort of feelings for me other than friendship, Itachi-san."

"Itachi!"

Itachi sighed and chuckled, "here comes the idiot kid-brother."

"Sakura?! What are you doing here with HIM? Itachi, what were you doing with Sakura?"

Itachi just laughed as he walked off of the balcony with his hands in his pockets. Sasuke was about to follow until Sakura stopped him.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke turned around, "...we have to talk later, Sakura. What were you thinking!? I'm going to get him-"

"I said, wait Sasuke-kun! It's about time.... we actually talked."

Sakura walked over to the balcony doors and shut them, cutting them off from the rest of the world.

Sakura needed this; they needed this.

Sasuke watched her pace back and forth.

"Sakura. You know about Itachi. I have to go now."

"Sasuke...I'm sorry to stop you from your … revenge... but I just want to talk to you for a little bit, and right now."

Sasuke watched as Sakura came to a halt.

"I've been thinking; thinking very hard about everything. About something I have been combating with myself for a couple of years now... I think I finally have come to a resolution. The only thing in my way is.... you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's brow rose, "What do you mean?"

Sakura turned to face Sasuke in the eye.

"Sasuke, I loved you for years and I still do. I love you so much it hurts!"

Sasuke, with his eyes covered with his long bangs, stood in silence.

"Four years ago, I told you how much I cared for you. Those words were the truth... and I still feel that way... but something recently made me realize something...and made me question whether or not I can keep this up forever..."

Sasuke didn't move a single inch. In truth, he wanted to grab Sakura there and tell her how much he actually cared for her, but his goal was holding him back. Itachi was in the next room and it was too complicated.

"....so I'm going to ask you this;..if you have ever cared for me as more than a teammate at all... speak up."

Sasuke was on the edge. He was so close to admitting to her but his ego held him back.

Sakura stood in silence for a few more seconds until she spoke up.

The action Sakura took next shocked the hell out of Sasuke.

She smiled.

"Sasuke-kun... I think I can finally let you go now..."

Sakura walked past the younger Uchiha and opened the door. Just as she was about to enter into the ballroom she said, without turning her back, "...Sasuke-kun.... thank you."

_(A/N: LMAO!!!! EPI 109 PAYBACK BIATCH)_

...and Sasuke stood there, wide-eyed and bewildered.

….......

…....

….

Sakura never felt so free in all her 17 years of life. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. Sakura couldn't help but smile to herself, proud of what she had just done.

"You look happy."

Sakura turned around to meet eyes with Itachi.

She smiled sadly and replied, "Yeah...I am."

Itachi smirked as he watched the pink-haired kunoichi smile.

He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

Sakura immediately blushed and asked, "I-Itachi-san?! W-What are you doing?!"

Itachi bluntly replied through his kiss, "Kissing your charmingly large forehead."

Sasuke waltzed in at the worst possible moment, that is, the worst moment for him. Sasuke immediately noticed Itachi and Sakura. Itachi KISSING Sakura. Itachi kissing HIS Sakura. Itachi kissing her forehead which belonged to HIM.

Sharingan eyes activated as the younger Uchiha leap towards the elder.

"ITACHI THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ANYONE ELSE FROM ME!!"

Itachi quickly dodged with Sakura in his arms. Sasuke, in an alarming rage, caused the guests to evacuate the ballroom. NO ONE wanted to mess with the Uchiha.

Itachi let down Sakura next to the door and was positioned to fight Sasuke.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A booming voice shouted.

Itachi and Sasuke turned towards the voice's owner, who was revealed to be Tsunade.

"You two scared away everyone here! That's it! Get out! This date is over!"

Sasuke, still clearly pissed, stayed glued to his stance. Tsunade sent him a death glare, but it didn't seem to shake him. However, he turned towards Sakura, who was equally as pissed as Tsunade.

Sasuke scoffed as he walked past Itachi and Tsunade and towards Sakura. He stopped next to Sakura and quietly said, "let's go."

Sakura just nodded as she waited for Itachi to catch up.

…..........

**(On the way home)**

"...You two are getting along awfully well." Sasuke muttered as he noticed Sakura's warmth towards Itachi.

"I guess," Sakura shrugged.

Sasuke frowned. "You know, when Itachi was younger he used to cook dinner for me when my parents were away. He also was good at sewing."

Sakura quizzically raised a brow towards Sasuke. Was he trying to make Itachi look bad?

Itachi smirked, "You know Sakura-san, when SASUKE was a kid he used to wet the bed. Repeatedly. He also was scared of MULTIPLE things including; the dark, blood, clowns, scary movies, sharp objects -only god knows how he became a ninja-, feet, old water, puppies, dust bunnies, hair, Ben Stiller-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH." Sasuke hissed.

"-gum noises, dead fish, cashews, aluminum foil.."

Sakura broke out into a loud laughing fit. Never had she imagined a younger Sasuke being such a wuss.

This date was definitely the one that changed her the most. Sakura was almost positive who she was going to pick now.

"_It's definitely going to be awkward tomorrow..."_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N**: WOW that was the longesttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt chapter I ever wrote. I also edited this the most. I hate to say it but things are getting unrealistic. We ALL know Sakura could never get over Sasuke like THAT. XD

OH And the "Old Water" was a reference to Persona: Trinity Soul where Akihiko complains about water... being old (I think it was mineral water or something but STILL).

… and as for my incredibly LONG absence....

I can only blame it on the PERSONA series XD. God those games are _AMAZING_.

Persona

Persona 3

Persona 4

adkjsl;fjl;asdjkflasjlflsdkjf l

I have an obsession with AkiMitsu (AkihikoxMitsuru) and Shinjiro... and Kanji.... and KanjixYukiko (DON'T ASK).

Anyways, sorry for my Persona rant but I just love it so much 3333

haha.

I better finish this fic before a Sakura pairing becomes canon (coughSasusakucough) :D For those who haven't read the newest chapters... and are mad at the pairing wars....

GO READ THE LATEST CHAPTERS.

The Big Three's drama is AMAZING (Big Three= Naruhina, Sasusaku, and Narusaku)

**~lalalagirl**


	12. The List

**A/N: **Another crazy—LONG wait. Sorry, really, but since it's nearing it's end... I'll try harder :( Also the epilogue is next. It's going to be a shorter chapter, like all of my epilogues.

* * *

**Chapter 12: The List**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Sakura sat rather uncomfortably.

Of course, that was to be expected when sitting in between the infamous Uchiha brothers. Sorry, infamous Uchiha brother who wanted to _kill each other_. The younger sibling's eyes shifted back and forth between the pink medic nin beside him and the man who he completely loathed just one seat away. It took his entire will to keep him from lunging towards the older Uchiha. Itachi, however, kept his eyes forward and watched the legendary Sannin begin the TV program.

"So we are here today with none other than the Uchiha brothers and the lovely Sakura Haruno!" Jiraiya raved.

"Let's just hurry up and get this over with.." Sakura muttered, sounding defeated. Jiraiya perked up at this comment. "Does that mean that Sakura has completed the list of best to worst dates? My, my! Has her heart already picked another man?"

Sakura shot a glare towards the white haired sannin, with Sasuke's glare in tow. Itachi glanced down towards his younger brother and smirked. He knew of Sasuke's feelings. "Jiraiya, that reminds me. Technically I only had nine days total on the show, this being my tenth, what does that mean? I mean, since Kishimoto-san said that I'll be on for a total of eleven," Sakura asked.

"Does that mean you would like another date?" Jiraiya asked with a hopeful glimmer in his eyes. Sakura shot him another glare and shouted, "NO!"

"Hm... I guess it's shortened. UNLESS you-"

"I said no!" Jiraiya gave a pout.

"Okay, then lets get onto the video, shall we?" Jiraiya smiled as he cued the white screen to prop down.

_"I guess... they were fine."_

_"more detail, if I may ask?"_

_"... I think most dates were fun and... weird. I never experienced something like this before. Although most dates were more embarrassing than romantic..."_

_"-you don't regret it one bit."_

_"Hahaha that's true. I learned a lot of about these guys. I can see most of them becoming my closest friends after this experience."_

_"So whom I may ask, do you see yourself going further with?... or do you still hold feelings towards my younger brother?"_

and then the scene ended.

Sasuke turned toward the red pinkette next to him in curiosity. He knew all the drama that went down the night before meant that Sakura had finalized her feelings. He just didn't know if it included him. Sakura pursed her lips, wanting this show to be over. She just didn't want to be there anymore. Jiraiya noticed the tense air among the three younger shinobi before him and proceeded by saying, "Guess what? We have a surprise! Now don't get riled up too much _Saku-chan_~" Sakura's eye twitched. "Call me that again and _**DIE**_."

Jiraiya ignored her death threat, as he was all too accustomed to her rash attitude and petty threats. "We have all of the past dates here on the show! Introducing: Rock Lee, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga, Suigetsu Hozuki, Shikamaru Nara, Sai & the Kazekage!"

Sakura could've snapped her neck trying to turn to the direction of the entryway. In came all of her past dates, mostly failures, as she grew shrunk more and more in her seat as they came in one by one. Sakura mentally kicked herself for not realizing sooner that this explains the eight extra chairs on the stage.

The men, one by one, sat down in the seats before Sakura, with all eyes on Sakura. Sakura shrunk even more so in her seat.

"Now, the main goal is to help Sakura decide which one of these lucky men she will leave with-"

Sakura cut in, "what if I already decided?"

The tension in the air, already thick, seemed to become denser. Sakura shivered.

"...uh- still. It could help, besides, what better way to test the man of your dreams than to quiz him, hrm?"

Sakura gave an interested look. "So that's what you're planning on doing?"

Jiraiya nodded enthusiastically, as pairs of eyes, one by one, found their ways towards the white-haired pervert. Jiraiya clapped his hands loudly, and the lights dimmed. The large screen lowered itself once again, this time displaying the words "The Ultra-Mega-Complete Sakura Haruno Test: Ultimate Edition."

"After the game, the audience will vote on which person is most worthy of the lovely Sakura Haruno! Now, you boys will be separated into teams. The Blue team will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, the Kazekage Gaara, and Sasuke Uchiha. The Red team is consisted of Itachi Uchiha, Sai, Suigetsu Hozuki, Naruto Uzumaki, and Rock Lee. A question answered correctly will reward a team two points. If the question remains unanswered, the teams' points are unaffected. If a question is answered wrong, the team will lose one point. Every team member will receive a buzzer. The team member who buzzes first must answer. Whatever team gets to ten points first, wins!"

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other. They had the upper hand in this situation, as they are the people who know her best. Too bad they are on opposing teams. Sasuke smirked in the dimmed light. This was his chance to show Sakura that he truly did pay attention to her, even though he seemingly did not.

Jiraiya clapped his hands twice, and pointed to the screen. "Alright, here comes the first question! What is Sakura Haruno's favorite type of food? A well as her least favorite!"

BUZZ.

Attention turned towards the duck-butt. "Sweet. She hates spicy foods."

The crowd ooh-ed at the Sauce's quick and correct response. They clapped at his victory.

"Ding, ding, ding! And the younger Uchiha is correct!"

Kiba grinned. "Alright, Sasuke! Who knew you could be useful once in a while!" Sasuke glared, but Kiba didn't see it as he gave a thumbs-up to the astounded Sakura.

"Oi, Teme! Stop hogging the buzzer!" A certain blonde yelled across the stage.

Sasuke smirked. "It's not my fault you lack quick reflexes."

Sakura could hear a distinct growl emitting from across the stage, and turned to her side. Sasuke was smirking, his hand still ready on the buzzer. To be honest, Sakura was shocked he even cared. But leave it to an Uchiha to do things to the end. Seriously, Sakura knew how OCD Sasuke could get.

"Alright, next question! What age did Sakura become licensed? And in what field? Also, what other special ability did she inherit from what master?"

"That's more than one question..." Suigetsu frowned.

"Hey! No talking before buzzing!" Jiraiya warned.

BUZZ.

"She became a licensed medic-nin under the Hokage, Tsunade, at age 13. She specializes in chakra control, which led to her inherited ability of super human strength," Sasuke cooly replied, making it seem like common knowledge when it was clearly not. All eyes were on him and Sasuke could swear he heard crickets chirping.

"What." It was stated, rather than asked, by Sasuke.

Naruto stood up suddenly, pointing at the nonchalant Sasuke. "W-what? What the hell! How the hell did you know all of that? Did you stalk Sakura-chan when you went to Orochimaru or something!"

"Oh wow! Who knew none other than Sasuke Uchiha would be dominating the competition! You boys better step up your game if you want to compete with him!" Jiraiya teased.

"Alright, now it's four points to the Blue team, and zero for the Red! Now the next question is, when is Sakura's birt-"

BUZZ.

Sasuke's hand was still on the buzzer. Naruto was gaping. He didn't even let Jiraiya finish before-

"Sakura-san's birthday is on March 28th!" Lee exclaimed.

Jiraiya blinked, clearly in shock. Naruto let out a satisfied shout, "Alright, bushy-brows! Who knew that you'd be useful at a time like this!"

"I guess it's two points for the Red team! Blue team, four points, Red team, two points. Now the questions will get a little harder!"

Sasuke smirked, his way of saying _bring it on,_ while Sakura fell a little more in her seat.

"Alright! Next question! What part of her body is she most conscious about? Also, who helped her get over her insecurities when she was younger?"

BUZZ.

"eh... her forehead. Ino mentioned it before."

Naruto's eyes bugged out. "Shikamaru! How the hell did you know that?"

Shikamaru plugged his ear with pinky and yawned a bit. "I told you, Ino mentioned it."

Sakura stifled a laugh. To be honest, she was surprised he was even participating, as he considers everything a drag. Sasuke's grip on his buzzer grew tighter.

"Blue team now has six points! Wow, they are owning this game! Red team, better step it up!" Jiraiya laughed, and could swear he felt a death glare focused on his left cheek, the direction of a certain blonde. "Okay, next question! Who was she almost killed by? He's in this room."

Multiple buzzes could be heard throughout.

Jiraiya grinned devilishly. "Alright, the first buzzer belongs to none other than the Kazekage!"

Gaara nodded. "It was me."

BEEP.

Jiraiya frowned for dramatic effect, "Oh, so sorry! You are wrong, Kazekage-sama!"

Gaara raised a non-existent brow. He was positive they meant him.

"Next is Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto stood up excitedly, "it was me! When I went berserk!"

BEEP.

Naruto frowned. "Oh-ho-ho! Wrong again! Itachi, if you may do the honor!"

Itachi grunted in response, and calmly wiped a lone strand of hair in front of his eye. "It was my foolish little brother."

Naruto groaned and smacked his head in annoyance. "Aww man! How did I not know that one!"

Sasuke fell a little in his seat. Sakura quickly directed a glare at the reducing Sasuke.

"Ha ha, alright! Now the points stand at Blue team, five points, Red team, three points! Things are heating up!"

Naruto stomped his foot. How could he be losing? He was with Sakura the longest and yet, that bastard _and_ his brother knew more about his closest female companion than he did. Well, to be totally fair, that wasn't true. He just wasn't good at buzzing in.

"Okay, the next question is worth three points! Blue team, this could be your ticket to victory! And Red team, this could put you in the lead! Now then, at what age did Sakura take the Chunin exams first? What age did she pass? And who were her teams?"

BUZZ.

"She first took her exams at age 13, with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha as her teammates. She passed at age 14, and may I add, with finesse, with Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi as her teammates," a voice, more monotone than Sasuke (if that was possible), responded.

Naruto took this time to glare at the raven-haired man sitting beside him.

"What are you looking at, dick-less?"

Naruto fumed, "I understand if Shikamaru knew that, but how in hell did YOU know when you didn't even know Sakura then!"

Sai shot a confused look towards Naruto. "When I am assigned with a mission, I do my research on my fellow teammates. I knew about it since the Sasuke Uchiha Assassination mission." Neji rolled his eyes in disgust.

Jiraiya let out a satisfied laugh. "Alright, alright! Settle down, gentlemen! Red team is now in the lead with six points, with the Blue team just behind with five points! Now then, next question, who is Sakura's best friend? This should be easy."

Two buzzes resonated the area.

_This is so easy, it's definitely Ino,_ Naruto thought, as he readied himself for getting called upon.

"Alright, Sasuke! Would you do the honors?"

"It's the dobe. Naruto, I mean."

Naruto's jaw dropped before his eyes began to sparkle with delight and his face started to redden. "Sakura-chan! Really?~" Naruto even forgot to yell at Sasuke like usual.

"That is correct! Blue team is in the lead again with seven points, with the Red team with six points."

Sasuke smirked. The stupid idiot was more important to Sakura than he knew. Of course, this was going to be the only time he let the idiot know.

"Next question! Why did Sakura grow out her hair when she was younger? And why did she cut it off?"

BUZZ.

"It was for Sasuke Uchiha. There was a rumor that he preferred girls with longer hair. Also, Sakura-san cut off her hair during her first Chunin exams."

Naruto sweatdropped. Sai did a little too much research... now it was getting to the point where it was downright creepy. Sasuke glanced over to Sakura. He never knew that little detail. Sakura blushed quite profusely before stating, "H-hurry up with the next question!"

Jiraiya smiled. "Well, well. Red team is again in the lead with eight points! Blue team has seven points! Now, for the last question it'll be all or nothing! We will reward three points to the winner, enough for both teams to win with this single question!"

Naruto gulped. Sasuke smirked. Shikamaru sighed.

The drum was rolling. "The final question! Who is Sakura's first love?"

Ten buzzes could be heard. Sakura fell even further down her seat, making Itachi wonder how she wasn't on the floor by now.

"And it goes to Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke stared calmly at Sakura. "It's me."

"Yes, yes that is correct! Blue team wins!"

The audience went wild.

Sakura groaned when the lights switched back on, as Sasuke never let his eyes off of her.

"Now for the next minute, we will be accepting votes! You, the wonderful audience, may vote on who Sakura should choose!"

Sakura sat up in her seat and fiddled with her fingers. She really didn't need all of this media attention.. she really, truly, already picked-

"And the votes are in! From worst to best, here are the results! In tenth place is, Rock Lee!"

Rock Lee fell in his seat, muttering something about lacking strength and 'Gai-sensei'.

"Ninth is Suigetsu Hozuki."

The shark-teeth nin flicked a piece of ear wax off of his finger, seemingly nonchalant.

"Eighth is Sai!"

Sai was still smiling. No emotions, sometimes, proved beneficial.

"Seventh is Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto erupted. "What the hell! Sakura-chan should be with me!"

"Sixth is Neji Hyuuga."

Neji glared at the white-haired pervert. He was miffed. How could they not see that Sakura and him were a destined match?

"Fifth is Kiba Inuzuka!"

Kiba shot up from his seat. "What? I was sure that I was first!"

"Fourth is the Kazekage Gaara!"

Gaara closed his eyes, appearing solemn at the news.

"Third is Itachi Uchiha!"

Itachi rubbed his finger against his lips, unflinching.

"Now, I will announce first place! Is the audience ready?"

The audience erupted in delight.

"The most approved match for Sakura Haruno is... Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sakura fell back a bit in her seat. What the hell! Sasuke smirked. He beat Itachi, which added to the victory sweetness. So people in Konoha could have good taste.

"And second is Shikamaru Nara!"

Sakura suddenly stood up from her seat. "May I, finally, announce my results? It is, after all, my love life."

The audience silenced. Sakura cleared her throat.

"After the dates, I one-by-one pieced together the best dates that I have been on. This is based on manners, attitude, and overall enjoyment of the date! Now, I'll start off with the worst, and slowly work up to the best."

Sakura whipped her head to the side. "The worst! Sasuke Uchiha!"

The audience laughed uncontrollably. Sasuke glared at Sakura.

"Ninth, is Sai!"

Sai gaped a little. So the boy did have emotions.

"Eighth is Suigetsu!"

Suigetsu seemed more alert now.

"Seventh, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru didn't even look up. Everything was a drag at this point.

"Sixth is Neji!"

Neji widened his eyes.

"Fifth is Naruto!"

Naruto cried a little.

"Now, I'm going to add that this is where I actually started to enjoy the dates... Fourth is Kiba!"

Kiba smirked a bit before yelling, "wait- why I am fourth!"

"Third is Lee!"

Lee let out a happy 'Oh Sakura-san!"

"And the overall best date is definitely, Itachi Uchiha! Sorry, Gaara, but Itachi beat you here!" Sakura smiled happily.

Itachi stood up and planted a chaste kiss on Sakura forehead. Sakura turned so many shades of red, she actually competed against her shirt. Sasuke almost died right there.

Sakura held up her hands in defense. "B-but that doesn't mean that I pick Itachi-san! I have someone else in mind... someone I did not expect at first," Sakura blush still remained on her cheeks.

Jiraiya dimmed the lights. "Alright! Here comes the moment of truth! Who do you have special feelings for?" Jiraiya handed Sakura a single red rose. "Give that rose to the lucky man you pick! Is the audience ready?"

"YES!" The audience shouted in unison.

Sakura gulped and slowly made her way to the middle of the stage, spotlight following her every movement. "This person is someone I did not expect to like. I would like to start a relationship with him, if that is possible." Sakura smiled at the loving audience, who then shouted, "We love you Sakura!"

Sakura laughed and made her way to the left side of the stage. She extended her arm to a shocked pair of aquamarine eyes.

"It seems that I have developed feelings for you. I completely understand if you reject it..." Sakura bowed her head a little in embarrassment.

Sakura widened her eyes when she felt a pair of gentle arms embrace her. She looked up meet a happy-looking Gaara.

"I accept. The feeling is mutual, after all."

The audience exploded in adoration.

"And there you have it, folks! The Kazekage has won Konoha's favorite TV star! Stay tuned tomorrow as Sasuke Uchiha and Orochimaru go on a long-awaited date!" Jiraiya said with a grin.

The lights turned on to reveal a passed out Lee, a whimpering Naruto, a sleeping Shikamaru, a miffed Neji, a disappointed Kiba, a solemn Itachi, a stoic Sai, an annoyed Suigetsu, and an absolutely disturbed Sasuke.

Gaara ended their embrace, and trailed down her arm to find her hand. Sakura smiled sweetly at the redhead, her cheeks still dusted pink. He grabbed her hand and made his way out of the studio, leaving an absolutely shocked Sasuke, shaking.

He didn't know if he was more upset with Sakura's rejection or his date with his former master tonight.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, epilogue is next! I can't believe I actually finished this chapter. I took so long- I know, I'm so sorry guys! I promise, I PROMISE the epilogue won't be as long as a wait. I really just want to get the fic out of the way anyway. Also, see what I did there? Totally poked fun at Sasuke knowing Sakura's ability in Part II. Seriously, how the hell did Sasuke know Sakura's ability in chapter 483? I was so totally confused when the chapter came out. I just want to announce that my favorite character of this fic was the audience. I freaking love the audience. LOL.

To those who thought it would be sasusaku, I'm sorry. I actually wrote this fic in retaliation for my anger with pairing, back in 2007. That's why it was so dang hard to update this story... because I'm a hardcore sasusaku fan XD. I'm just trying to get this out of the way before I change the pairing LOL. Really, I'm going to admit it here: there were really only three options of pairings for me in the fic, Nejisaku, Kibasaku, and Gaasaku. I was on the fence about it, Kiba was always in the lead until recently. BUT! I have thought it over, for a year now, and the best option appears to be Gaara. They just click in this fic. I was so tempted to do Nejisaku, but that was too similar to sasusaku so I didn't. Sakura needs a chivalrous man after Sasuke, and that man is Gaara.


	13. Her Happy Ending

**A/N: **Finally, after four grueling years, this fic is finished! I'm sorry it took me so long to do so (at least the last update was quick!). I'm glad the majority of you liked the pairing choice. I would like to personally give a shout out to_ animal cracker assassinator_ for sticking with me the longest. And of course I appreciate all of the favorites, reviews, and alerts. You guys are so supportive and I don't know what this fic would be without you guys :). Now, without further ado, I present to you fantastic followers, the epilogue!

* * *

_Epilogue: Her Happy Ending_

_..._

_.._

_._

"Naruto, don't talk with your mouth full. It's grossing us out."

"But Sakura-chan! Sasuke's being a jerk!"

"He's always like that. Now shut up and eat your ramen."

Sasuke tried to make a point by glaring quite icily at the unaffected Sakura, who was current taking a sip of herbal tea.

It's been two and a half months since the last time Sakura has stepped on Hollystoneset Ave, and as expected, live returned to normal for the pink-haired kunoichi. Nowadays, Sakura returned to work, joining up with Team Seven on missions that would likely prove fatal for normal teams. Alas, Team Seven was and is never a normal team, from the moment of its creation. Now, at Ichiraku, Kakashi, Sakura, Suigetsu, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai happily ate in peace, after a long and grueling two-month mission.

"Hey Pinky, pass the soy sauce, will ya?"

Sakura angrily grabbed the glass bottle with the green top and turned her head to face a grinning, smug-looking Suigetsu. "I told you not to call me that!" Sakura seethed.

Suigetsu's grin only grew in size.

Sakura bit her lip to suppress a much-deserved, snide, remark, and handed the bottle to the silver-haired nin. Suigetsu covered his hand over Sakura's, not letting her go when she tried to retract back. A large pair of shark teeth was inching towards the surprised Sakura when a hand grabbed Suigetsu's collar, pulling him back.

"What's your deal?" Suigetsu asked, quite annoyed.

"She's taken, remember? Stop flirting and eat your noodles," Sasuke ordered, quickly releasing Suigetsu's shirt.

Suigetsu shot an annoyed glance towards the now exploding-in-laughter Naruto.

"Sakura-san appears to not appreciate your advances, Suigetsu-san. I advise you to 'watch what you are doing,' as it appears, Sasuke and Naruto, will 'kill' you if you do not," Sai smiled his much too perfect smile.

Kakashi took this moment to glance up from his book and turned to Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura. I forgot to mention that Hokage-sama is expecting you to visit her. She mentioned you when I went to give her the mission report. No rush or anything, though," Kakashi explained.

Sakura gave a nod. "Alright, I'll visit her after I visit Ino. I guess I should go now then."

Sakura took one last sip from her mug and waved to the members of Team 7. "Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow at training practice."

An assortment of replies could be heard as she left the ramen stand. Sakura walked down the streets with a bounce in her step. It's been far too long since she's last seen her best girl friend, Ino, and she was absolutely curious about her secret love interest...

"Sakura-san!"

Sakura stopped walking at turned to see a chipper Lee walking towards her, Tenten in tow. "Sakura! It's been so long! How was your mission?"

Sakura shot a huge smile back. "It was hard, but overall it was a success! None of my team members are hurt, and they're all eating at Ichiraku now."

Lee gave a thumbs up to applaud the smiling Sakura, "As expected of the lovely Sakura's team!"

Tenten gave a sharp nudge to Lee.

"I mean, Naruto's team!"

Tenten smiled.

Sakura gave a sly look to Lee, then to Tenten, and whispered to Tenten. "So are you two on a date?"

Tenten grinned and gently slapped Sakura's arm. "They're not even dates! I swear, Lee is so oblivious as to how to take a girl on a date. I'm sure you know."

Sakura laughed.

"Then, Sakura-san, Tenten and I will get going. I wish to congratulate Naruto-kun on his victory!"

"Okay, see you later, Tenten, Lee!"

Tenten and Lee were almost out of range before Sakura loudly shouted, "Have fun on your date!"

Lee tripped in shock, and Tenten caught the blushing nin before he could face-plant into the ground.

* * *

(Yamanaka Flowers)

Ino was watering the daffidols when she heard the door's bells ringing. She turned towards the entrance.

"Welcome to Yamana- Sakura!"

Sakura smiled and walked up to the apron-wearing Ino, who quickly embraced her.

"When did you get back? How did the mission go?"

Sakura laughed. "Just got back now, Ino! And it was great!"

Ino placed her hands on the shoulders of the grinning Sakura, "Sakura, do you know how shocked I was the day the Kazekage came to visit me here?"

"Gaara-kun came here?"

Ino draped her arm around the surprised Sakura and sighed. "He visited about a month ago. You know, as soon as he walked into the store, instantly, all of my customers went gaga over him. Of course, I, being the great friend I am, pried off all of those fangirls off of him."

Sakura seemed unaffected by her supposed competition. "Why did he come here?"

"Well, duh! He was looking for you, forehead! And I had to be the one to break the news of your mission to him. He looked kind of sad. He said that he was about to go on a diplomat trip to Kumo for seven months."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Seven months? I was just about to ask Tsunade-shissou for a week break to visit him!"

Ino's eyes softened in sympathy. "Sorry that I had to be the one to tell you Sakura..."

"The boxes weren't back there, Ino."

Ino and Sakura turned to the source of the new voice. Sakura smiled a bit before she called out, "Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru turned his attention to Sakura and gave a wave. "Hey, Sakura."

Sakura took a step toward Shikamaru, then gave a smug look. "So when did you two start dating?"

Shikamaru's body froze, as he felt blood rushing to his face. Sakura, satisfied with the response, turned her head to the laughing Ino.

"Just a month ago. Jeez forehead, I can't keep anything from you! You weren't here when it happened! How did you know?"

Sakura swayed her hip and put all her weight to her left leg, placing a hand on top of her hip. "Shikamaru never works without good reason to."

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I think I'll go double-check for that box. Bye Sakura."

Shikamaru disappeared into the back room in a hurry.

Sakura bursted out in laughter. "You scared poor Shikamaru off! He can barely admit to Chouji he's madly in love with me!" Ino retorted, with a huge smile planted on her face.

"Just don't push Shikamaru too hard, Ino. You know how he gets!" Sakura teased.

Ino chuckled.

"Well, I think I better go. Bye Ino! I'll visit you later!" Sakura waved.

"Alright, Sakura. See you!"

Sakura walked out of the flower store with a smile. She could swear she heard a box fall to the ground, and Ino laughing.

* * *

(The Hokage Tower)

Sakura calmly walked up the stairs in deep thought. She couldn't stop thinking about what Ino said, about Gaara. She felt deflated, as she was originally going to visit Gaara as soon as she returned from her mission. She reached the top step with her head down, and didn't notice the person in front of her until she bumped into a hard chest.

Sakura looked up quickly, ready to apologize.

"Sorry about that! I wasn't looking where I was going," Sakura automatically apologized. Her eyes widened at the person before her.

"Neji!"

Neji poked at Sakura's forehead before saying, "you should look where you are going, Sakura."

Sakura laughed and said, "I'm sorry!"

Neji smirked.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned her head to see Hinata and Kiba walking up to her.

"Hey Hinata, Kiba! What are you guys doing here?"

"We just got a mission from the Hokage. How did your mission go?" Kiba asked, rubbing his nose in delight.

"It was a success!" Sakura replied. "Naruto and the others should be lurking around town."

Kiba nodded. "I guess I should visit Naruto before we set off then."

"Well, I'm on my way to report to Tsunade-shissou, so I won't keep you. Good luck on your mission, Neji, Hinata, Kiba!" Sakura smiled as they walked off.

Sakura noted how close Kiba and Hinata stood together.

….

Sakura knocked twice on the wooden door and waited for a reply.

"Come in!"

Sakura heard a shuffle of papers before she entered the office, straightening her skirt as she walked in.

"Kakashi-sensei said that you wished to see me..?"

Sakura looked up and widened her eyes at the sight.

There stood, in all of his wonderful glory, the Kazekage, next to Tsunade.

Tsunade smirked offhandedly. "Well, Sakura, I would explain to you exactly why I had sent for you, but I guess you see for yourself now."

Sakura blushed profusely before Gaara walked up to the pinkette and took her hand in his own. "I've missed you, Sakura..."

Sakura smiled and squeezed his hand in response, and mouthed a thank you to the smirking Tsunade. "Well, go on you two! I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do!"

Sakura hugged Gaara's arm as they walked out of the room together.

"You know, Sakura didn't even notice me. Should I feel offended?"

Tsunade laughed. "Just be happy that your show was a success, Jiraiya. I've never seen Sakura so happy in my life."

Jiraiya shrugged, a grin forming on his face, and snorted. "Well the show was cancelled after Sakura's season. Though, I understand why. Who knew Orochimaru had that kind of taste."

Tsunade rose a smug brow. "I did. I'm just glad I wasn't reprimanded by the public for what he did on TV to the poor Uchiha."

Jiraiya laughed. "I'm just relieved Naruto didn't wreck your office when he was in here for a day. I never knew he would make a serious Hokage."

"He will someday. Itachi probably knew that and gave the prize to Naruto."

Jiraiya smiled a bit sadly, "yeah, but I was really surprised about the truth about that guy though. I haven't heard from him since."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "He will appear again. After all, Sasuke is still looking for him."

Tsunade rose from her chair and looked out of the window, peering down to see Sakura and Gaara walking hand-in-hand.

"Today's a lovely day, isn't it?"

Jiraiya leaned against the wall, smirking knowingly, "it is. I hope it'll stay this way for a while."

Tsunade turned to Jiraiya and smiled.

…..

...

..

.

"Not to ruin the mood or anything, but how exactly did you manage to visit me?" Sakura asked, ignoring the jealous looks sent her way as she walked the streets holding Gaara's hand.

Gaara turned slightly and said, "I was about to leave but Temari offered to go instead, so that I'll get to visit you here. I've been in Konoha for a couple of days now, waiting for you."

Sakura blushed and gripped Gaara's hand a bit tighter, "That's so sweet of you Gaara-kun. I'm glad you came here. I was worried I wasn't going to get to see you after visiting Ino."

Gaara suddenly stopped in the middle of the street, confusing Sakura. He hesitated for a few moments before saying, "I will be very busy in the months to come, Sakura."

Sakura frowned. "I guess... that's expected. But still, how long will you be here?"

Gaara shook his head. "Today's my last day. I will be heading back tomorrow at dawn."

Sakura pouted a bit, sullen at the news.

"So I was going to ask you..." Gaara started before surprising Sakura by getting down to one knee and...

"will you marry me?"

Sakura's eyes widened. She only started to date Gaara two months ago and he was already on his knee, proposing to her. Sakura sighed, ignoring the gasps in the forming crowd.

"Gaara-kun... don't you think we should wait a while? I mean, I just got back from a mission, and you're about to leave.. We only just started dating."

Gaara blinked. "There's no one else that I rather spend my future with."

Sakura blushed. "S-Still! It's a little too early!"

The crowd aww-ed at the news, apparently sad.

Sakura gently lifted Gaara's arm to make him stand.

"But that doesn't mean I reject it, Gaara-kun. Give me some time, and then ask me again. I'm positive it'll turn in your favor," Sakura assured softly at the sulking Gaara.

Gaara sighed and grabbed Sakura hand once again. "Alright. I will give you time."

Sakura smiled and hugged Gaara's arm, tip-toeing up to his face to give him a kiss on his cheek. It rewarded Sakura with a red Gaara.

"Once you become accustomed to my kisses, then I'll marry you."

Gaara smiled down at Sakura.

The crowd awwed once more, but this time in delight.

Gaara gently embraced Sakura and whispered in her ear, only for her to hear, "I love you, Sakura."

Sakura smiled against his chest and said, "I love you too, Gaara-kun."

* * *

**A/N:** You guys have no idea how badly I wanted to do a 180 degree and make this into a sasusaku ending. But alas, this fic wasn't created for that purpose. I subdued my sasusaku loyalty to present to you guys, the happiest ending I could think of. Originally, I planned for the Sauce being tortured in the epilogue, but it didn't seem right. Sakura and Sasuke are now good friends, it's like Part 1 without the crush. He's always going to protect Sakura, even though she doesn't feel the same way about him as she used to (i.e. Sasuke reprimanding Suigetsu for advancing onto the much-taken Sakura)

AND IT'S FINISHED. Oh god, that's a load off of my chest. I knew that if I didn't finish this by the time I went to college (in three weeks) it will forever be incomplete. Thanks again everyone!


End file.
